Lucky Number Thirteen
by ForTheSakeOfApathy
Summary: AU. Everyone pretty much has a crush on everyone else main pairing is KxHxS. Traditional highschool story. Hina has issues and no friends, gets paired with popular kids on a trip, deals with love/hallucinations/ect. It's better than it sounds. Bad summary
1. Detention, me?

_**I started this story back in the beginning of June 2009just finished six and a half months later. And I didn't even end it that good… But so, after finally finishing the hard copy version (92 pages long!) I've set to typing it up. Because it took so long to write, there are probably some serious gaps in the flow of the story-line. Hope you like it anyway! I'm just relieved that I can finally cross this off my list, so I can focus on other things now and not have to worry about this one. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hinata. Or Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Sai, Lee, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, or any other character mentioned in this story. as much as I wish I did, I do not**. _

**Lucky Number Thirteen**

1—Detention, me?

…And with one flourish of her katana, the brave Kaoru struck down her enemies. Their blood splattered locks of hair over her shoulder, Kaoru turned to face him. The charmed man stood, gratitude filling his eyes. He raced forward catching her hands. His heroine saved him from his dreadful fate at the hands of his kidnappers. How could she have settled for anything less? Kaoru would face the flames of Hades without a second thought for her sapphire-eyed love. He leaned forward, mouth almost touching her ear, saying—

"Hinata! What did I just say?" The voice rang through my concentration breaking it to pieces. Iruka-sensei to be specific. And he sounded _angry_, and emotion that commonly eluded the man. I was tempted to retaliate by asking just how many people cared about his lesson on King Henry VIII _anyway_. Or even better, how many people would ever _use_ the information I hadn't paid attention to after this unit finished.

"I believe you said, _Hinata! W-What did I-I j-just say?_ Sensei," I answered. I meant no malice. That's what his question _asked_ after all. Unfortunately, I know he found it to be cheeky, even before the sentence fully escaped my mouth.

"Detention, Hyuuga-san," the teacher says curtly without a pause. "I'll see you in here after school, today. One hour." The rest of the class laughs. _Fabulous._ So goes the miserable life of the tormented writer. Of course, no one in or out of school _knows_ about my "skill". Personally, I wouldn't like the attention sure to come if anyone but the English teacher read my work. Positive or negative attention, it wouldn't matter. I would not like it one bit.

My name is Hyuuga Hinata. Also known as the freaky, shy chick with white-lavender eyes that sits at the back of every class, has no friends, and is the eldest child of the head of the Hyuuga Company. (Though my father would sooner give up his title than leave the company for me.) And that description is the exact way I'd probably write the introduction for my character, if I were a character in one of my stories, of course. I might add: secretive loner suffering from a lethal crush border-lining obsession. I would say that I'm hopelessly in love with a beautiful hunk that never spared me more than a glance.

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Eyes: Ravishing aquamarine as deep as the ocean, but as bright as the sun.

Hair: exquisite, sun-bleached yellow.

Skin: Beach bunny tan.

Height: Five feet, seven and a quarter inches.

Not that I _stalk_ him or anything. We both just _happen _to go to the same places in our free time. And I just _happened_ to stumble across his personal information _purely_ by chance.

Undoubtedly, Naruto-kun is _far_ out of my reach even in my wildest dreams. That doesn't keep me from fantasizing. A girl could imagine life with the unobtainable, couldn't she? It would never happen. Naruto was friends with the people behind all the torment aimed in my direction. Well, Naruto-kun is friends with everyone, but still. _Most_ of the jeers originate from Naruto-kun's closest friends, and if they don't _originate_ from them, the teasing is egged on by those guys. Not all of his closest friends, but quite a few. But as I said before, so goes my life since the day I was old enough to be judged.

Amazing how time moves at different rates depending on mood. If you anticipate something, time tends to slow to a slug's pace, while if you dread something, it moves faster than a cheetah chasing its prey. In such a fashion, the remaining class periods flew past quick as lightning. Laughter flows from down the hall, filling my air-breathing area. I nearly suffocate, unable to take the breath my lungs require. The laughter, like a solid block, works to choke me and turn the air into an unbreathable fume. Fighting back tears, I gather my dropped books. I don't care that people laugh at my misfortune anymore, nor do I care that they go out of their way to be nasty. Why am I about to cry, then, you ask? So I'm emotional, sue me!

The bell signaling that buses were about to leave tolls its boring trill. I slam my books haphazardly into the locker. I already called home to leave a message saying I am here after school. Not that anyone will care. Shouldering my bag, which most likely lacks all the homework assigned for tonight, I push the metal door closed with enough force to make a loud clang. Gloomily, I head back to Iruka-sensei's room for my hour of torture. I exaggerate only slightly. At least I'd be able to work on more of my story. With that thought, I open the gates of fate to bring my miserable destiny crashing down around my ears. Okay, so really I only open the classroom door and walk inside, but it's the same thing.

"Maybe Iruka-sensei is just pms-ing. Are you pms-ing Iruka-sensei?" these are the first words I discern from the rush of voices that meet me. The room is _filled_. Some of the teens even take history with different teachers. As bitter as I am that he gave me detention, Iruka-sensei's situation does evoke pity. In simpler words: I feel bad for him. I move past groups of chattering students to an empty desk in the back. It's clear the other teachers dumped their students on Iruka-sensei so they could skip out early. Poor, poor man. Oh well, it's his problem, not mine. I take out my story and get settled.

…"Thank you, brave hime. How could I repay you? I'd ask for your hand, but I'm already married happily—" Kaoru ran him through with her deadly, blood-soaked katana. Her eyes flashed with jealousy as the love of her life fell, bleeding, to the ground.

"How could you repay me and my love if you're already pledged to another woman?" Kaoru asked darkly. She then ripped out her own heart, before stabbing it herself to match the pain she felt emotionally as the ungrateful man crushed her figurative heart.

Okay, not really. That would throw the entire storyline I had set up already. But a scene like that would match perfectly with how I feel. I'm morbid, yes, I know. Naruto-kun, my love, walks into the room along with that moronic "_genius_" Haruno Sakura.

Sakura has to be the most easily recognizable person I have ever seen. Not only does she wear that bright pink shirt and that too-short-to-be-acceptable pink skirt, but even her _hair_ is a revolting shade of pink. It's somewhere between a ripe lower intestine and a pale rose color, and it's absolutely impossible to miss or not recognize instantly. Along with her just-because-I'm-sixteen-and-don't-have-a-chest-doesn't-mean-I-won't-get-you-to-notice-me attire, the girl douses herself in about a gallon and a half of cherry blossom perfume. If by some miracle you manage to miss the pink, the scent will hit you as soon as you're within smelling distance. With Sakura, that distance is about 50 yards. That disgusting fashion sense and perfume choice seems to work for her though. So far, I know of at least six people who may have a crush on her. (In that six are included my love, Naruto-kun, and my cousin, Neji-nii-san.) And that's from my position way over here outside the loop.

Quite a few more of Naruto-kun's group walks in after him and the pink girl. I knew who each is. First, Uchiha Sasuke, focus of every girl's heart save maybe one person apart from me. He's cold as ice to everyone. Pretty, but a complete jerk. Next, Yamanaka Ino, school gossip queen who dressed as bad as Sakura if not worse. She knew everything about everyone, and I do mean _everyone_. Made of plastic, but good at coercion, describes Ino's personality in my mind. Ino is followed by Inuzuka Kiba and Rock Lee. Kiba is always skipping class, and bringing his puppy, Akamaru, into school with or without his family's knowledge. They own the veterinary clinic in town, as well as a dog babysitting service set up in their home. Kiba is a bit like Naruto-kun. He has the looks and personality to be popular, and uses it to its greatest extent. Lee is a friend of Neji-nii-san, though nii-san won't readily admit it. He's a bit of a weird looking kid with an almost worshiping relation with the gym teacher, Gai-sensei. He rivals Naruto-kun for Sakura's heart. I'll never admit it out loud, but I hope he beats Naruto-kun, though Sakura seems utterly repulsed by the weird kid. Lee and Kiba are the only two who tell the rest that they shouldn't put me down and gossip. The rest are either gossiping or simply don't care. The rest of the group didn't come in with the others. Apparently, _they_ don't have detention.

Only one area is open for the group to sit. I know, but I can't help wishing they see somewhere else hidden from my eyes. But, of course, they don't and head straight for the empty few seats by me. That's one thing I really need after getting detention and surviving the other horrors of my day. To hear gossip about me at a volume _meant_ for me to hear would really just make my day. I push my desk as close to the window as possible. This is going to be a long hour to survive. I sigh, glaring at the cars on the road outside the classroom. Why does my life _stink_?

The hour wasn't as bad as I anticipated. When I didn't react to ridicule, Naruto-kun's group got bored and moved on to a different subject: the end-of-the-year-sophomore-trip. Not that I eavesdropped! No, I was working on the ending of my story and happened to overhear. Kaoru, my main character, is fashioned after my inner personality. I'm too shy to let her show through, so I make stories for her instead. She's strong, courageous, brave, and outspoken. Everything I aim to be on the outside. On the inside, I already am her, but my outer personality doesn't let any of it come to the surface. Outside, I'm the complete opposite of her. Weak, shy, cowardly, and silent. That's why everyone walks all over me, but I can't change, I've already tried many times. I'm just doomed to be a victim of society until I die. _Anyway,_ I finished the story up, a happy ending as always. Sometimes I wonder how good I'd be at a tragedy, but of course, that would be too much like my life, so I stick to the happy tales. Kaoru will always overcome her obstacles, get her man, and live a long, fulfilled life with no bumps or irregularities until the next story.

The bell rings, and I am out the door like my chair caught fire. All right, shabby simile, but you get the point. I'm halfway down the hall before I hear my name. I'm surprised someone even _knows_ my name, even more so that someone chooses to actually _use_ it. It's enough to make me stop dead in my tracks. I turn slowly back, ready for whatever sick joke this was doubtless going to be. The cheerful, chestnut-haired dog-lover runs towards me. Kiba stops when he reaches me, making a show of dropping his hands to his knees and catching his breath. As fast as I walk, the distance from the door is not far enough to make the athletic boy need to catch his breath. His acting is absolutely ridiculous. He looks up, still maintaining his fake panting breaths, a playful shine in his eyes. Looking into those eyes from this angle, I realize he looks _exactly_ like an over-excited puppy waiting for a treat. The image is only further supported when he flashed his intoxicating grin, which reveals his sharper-than-normal canines. I groan inwardly. Whatever he wants, he expects praise like a puppy.

"You dropped this in the classroom, Hinata," he explains, straightening and holding out a couple papers. His pant is completely gone. So he _was_ faking it. Way to go detective Hinata-sama! I took the papers cautiously. Te only papers I had out in the entire hour were the papers of my… Oh Kami-sama, why do you hate me? "It's really well written. You should enter into a writing contest. Not that I meant to read it or anything!" His hands raise, palms out, in a defensive gesture. I'm not sure if it's to convince me he wasn't _purposefully_ invading my privacy, or if it's to convince me he doesn't do something as geeky as _read_ stuff. Assurance or saving face, no way to tell which. Probably both.

"Arigato, K-Kiba-s-san." No, no, no! The dreadful stutter makes its presence known. It's infuriating. My bitter tone lodged itself somewhere between thought and verbalization. Kiba grins a no-problem-glad-you're-not-mad-at-my-violation-of-your-personal-business smile. Though, that may just be how I interpreted it. He waves, turning and running back to his friends. Looking at my papers, I see it's the part from the very beginning where I explain Kaoru's feelings for her love interest. I really need a name for that guy! My stomach flips upside down. A page is missing. I hope for the love of Kami-sama I have it in my bag where I hastily shoved the story. I check. I don't have it. The puppy stole a page of my work! I have never felt such violent inclinations toward a baby canine before in my life.

**_Kei-kun_**


	2. Pick Up

_**Chappy two!**_

**Lucky Number Thirteen**

2—Pick up

I walk by the not-so-busy street, making my way home. I spent near twenty minutes trying to track down the Inuzuka boy to no avail. How is it possible for him to elude me so effectively when my realization came only about a minute after he ran back to his friends? And that's on top of the school being near empty, too! Revenge scenes play out in my mind in the style of Kaoru. Oh! I have a good idea for a story now! Kaoru vs. the dangerous Wolf Demon.

A car horn honks. Even though it probably has nothing to do with me, I instinctively turn. An old, mud-spattered pickup truck pulls to the shoulder along side me. It has a beautiful, deep blue paint job despite the mud and dried-on dirt. The keeps the driver's face hidden, glinting across the dirty windows, impeding any attempt to see past them. The driver's side window rolls down. It takes the moment to blink the sun impressions away from my eyelids for the driver to lean forward. He peers out the open window at me. It takes another moment for me to recognize him.

"Yo! Do ya need a ride?" Kiba asks innocently enough. His eyes hold that puppy-like glee once again. This time he looks proud to have found me, like I had been waiting for him to sniff me out or something. Maybe I should carry around dog treats for this guy in case I bump into him. Those eyes pull me in, tempting me to ignore my annoyance with him. As much as I hate it, they succeed. All thought of the missing story page leaves my mind, abandoning me to face the mercy of that addictive grin. Before the thought can even register in my mind, I find myself nodding. No! Why won't it stop? I stop moving my head. Much better. Though it came too late. Kiba leaned into the darkness of the truck once again. The unmistakable click of a lock popping open can be heard (just barely) over the hum of his engine. Or maybe I only _think _I can hear it because I know what he's doing. His engine makes a lot of noise, after all. He appears again in the driver's side window. "Well, come on then." I jolt into movement.

Despite the haphazard outer coating, the inside of the vehicle proves clean and comfortable. There are no backseats in this care, only the three in the front. It is more a cushioned bench than three individual seats. I run a hand over the material before I pull myself up and in. the floor is high enough off the ground to enable it to drive on uneven ground without breaking down. Unfortunately, that's _just_ high enough for me to put actual effort in to get up. And the veterinarian's child doesn't look any closer to helping than I am to asking for it. I slam the door shut, half expecting the rear-view mirror to fall off the windshield. I slip on my seatbelt, and automatic habit of mine, and we sit unmoving on the shoulder. I turn to Kiba to find him gazing back with those innocent eyes.

"Ready?" he asks again. I nod in response. Again. He moves the truck into drive, pulling halfway into invisible traffic. Red light. At least the person I accept a ride from (in an unreliable looking truck) obeys the laws of the road. I glance down; finding (to my relief) that at least the old hunk of metal is an automatic. I've never really trusted those stick shift cars or the people who drive them. Green light. Kiba waves a person, from the next lane over, ahead of us. Okay, well, polite is a plus. Wait, what was that? Am I judging his character under requirements for compatibility? I love Naruto-kun! And as close in personality and looks as Kiba is, he's _not_ Naruto-kun. I mean, I've been following—I mean… I've _known _Naruto-kun for years. I just really met Kiba an hour ago! Kiba hits the ignition. When I say "hits", I mean _hits_. We're at a speed teenage drivers shouldn't ever reach before I have time to fully comprehend it. Kiba makes a sharp turn, causing my stomach to lurch dangerously.

"You mind swinging by my house for a second? I want to drop my stuff." I shake my head, not trusting my stomach to stay down if I open my mouth. I never told him where I live anyway. He, naturally, can't see it, but he takes my silence as an okay. Either that, or he glances over, but I don't want to think of someone looking away from the road while at this speed. Just the notion could make you vomit. Thankfully, my stomach is about four sharp turns behind us. The canine boy speeds up when we got off the main street and onto the less frequented roads on the town. I simply dread coming to a stop, regardless of how much I dislike moving. Surely, the contents of my stomach would make their second appearance today when I cease to move. Almost as if my wish to continue called the end forward, Kiba hits the brakes with as much conviction as he hit the accelerator. In a flash, my stomach soars back into my body. Blindly I fumble my belt off, then the door handle. I all but fall out of the pickup onto the ground. I can hear Kiba get out of his door. I can't hold it anymore. My stomach revolts against my mind and I hurl.

"Jesus, Kiba!" a girl cried. "First time we see this new girl, and you manage to get her vomiting on our front lawn!" I cough an apology, simultaneously getting the remaining acid out of my throat. Calming hands rest on my shoulders, providing me with something to focus on. The girl assuring me that it's not my fault. Slowly, my mind and stomach call a truce. I push myself from all fours to a sitting position. A girl who looks like Kiba, but older, kneels beside me. The steady hands belong to her. She glares at the boy, scolding him. He argues back indignantly. The girl even has the upside down triangle tattoos on either cheek to match Kiba's. She's far too young to be his mother. I didn't know that he had a sister.

"Just stay here for a second, I'll go get some water." The girl stands, rushing back to a house and muttering to herself. I sincerely hope I haven't walked (metaphorically) into a house of crazies. Though, based on my classmate's driving, I don't want to rule out the possibility.

"Gomennasai," the psycho driver laughs. He raises his hand in an apologetic gesture. That intoxication grin is back. This guy is the manifestation of danger Pull out! Pull out, Hinata! Do it now! But that smile is just so reassuring and warm. I can't stay mad at him. Dangerous… "I drive a little crazy, but I'm in control the whole time, and I've never been in a crash." That laugh is musical, bright, sexy—Wait, _nani_? I did it _again_! This guy's just fraught with dangerous hormones.

"What did you say your name is, girl?" The queen of the wolves is frightening indeed. How did I manage to get from hurling on the Inuzuka's lawn to eating dinner with them, you ask? I don't really know how myself. All I'm aware of is the fact I'm at a table with a bowl of chunky, homemade stew, a fierce woman staring straight at me, and Kiba sneaking a few of whatever the chunks are to the dogs begging on the floor. There are a _lot_ of dogs. Big, wolf-like ones to little lap dogs, the scale is covered. And they are _everywhere_ watching us eat with pitiful eyes. The pull to feed them is near irresistible. Even so, resist I do. Truthfully, I am scared what the Alfa-male-status lady in front of me would do if I gave in to their looks.

"H-Hy-Hyuuga H-Hinata, ma'me." Her disapproval is clear on her features. Disapproval at my weak, timid, stuttering nature is usual for me, so I wouldn't have noticed. This disapproval has nothing to do with me though. I can see it in her eyes. If the disapproval isn't with me…

"You're Hiashi's pup, ain't ya?" Her question surprises me. I've never met a person who speaks my father's name with such utter distain. Sure, many people don't like him, but none actually voice it out loud.

"H-hai." I blush heavily and avert my gaze to my stew bowl. She would treat me differently now. Everyone her age did after learning the identity of my lineage. If I'm lucky, she'll just _advise_ Kiba to keep away from me, rather than straight out ban seeing me.

"Is that jerk-face treating you well, or is he still working his skin off and ignoring his job as a dad?" I'm so surprised, I can't respond. No one has ever spoken of him in that way before. _Never._ No one has the guts. But here sits this Alfa-male-status lady, so sure and confident that she chides him fearlessly. Inuzuka Tsume. At least, some rumors of the Inuzuka clan are true. A lady is the head, and she strikes fear in the hearts of any who dare look her in the eye. Kiba's mother is all that and more. Really, she looks like she'd set her dangerous-looking pets on you if you looked at her wrong. Though, now that I sit in her presence, I get the feeling she's attack you like a hyena _herself_ rather than leave the job to her dogs.

She starts off on a rant about people having "heads" too large for their "bodies", and ignoring what is _truly_ important in life, and being greedy, ECT… her daughter groans stabbing her stew with her spoon. Kiba rolls his eye, before he gives me a grin and a wink. I blush, turning my attention back to the food in front of me. The boy goes back to slipping the dogs chunks of meat. He quickly downs the rest of the soup in his bowl and takes seconds. This bowl he eats and keeps all to himself. The animals decide he's a lost cause. They turn on me. It's…So…Hard…To…Resist…The…Eyes…

"Just ignore them Hinata-chan. If you do they'll leave you be." Inuzuka Hana has a naturally calming voice. It goes along with her reassuring touch and manner. Perhaps _that's_ why she aims to be a vet. It makes me a little jealous because I know she's a better older sister than I'll ever be. She knows just the right balance between compassion and irritation to get along perfectly with Kiba. Despite our recent meeting, it feels like I've known Hana for years. But that's how all three of them are. They make you feel instantly at home and welcome, which is a wonderful feeling. "Though maybe their begging faces remind you of Kiba's _adorable _pouting expression, in which case—" A napkin hits her in the face.

"Are you trying to start something with me?" Kiba slams his palms down on the table leaning toward his sister, looking murderous. Is that a blush on his face?

"Maybe… Is it working?" Hana asks in return, mirroring the younger brother's movements. The two glare death and fire at one another, face inches apart. Tsume-san stops talking to gaze at her "pups" with a curious expression. It's like she wasn't paying attention at all. Judging by her calm look, it's not unusual for them to start fighting at the dinner table.

"We have a guest, so please _pretend_ to be civilized children," Tsume-san groans. Her "pups" look at her, dumbfounded.

"When did _anyone_ suppose we're civilized?" the siblings ask in unison. I can't help but giggle. All three wolves turn to me. You know that feeling you get when a pack of cougars is stalking you with that predatory look in their eye? No? Well, it's not pleasant. I feel it now for the first time. No anger is behind it, just something dangerous. I ignore it, though I feel I'll regret doing so. They're a nice group. The resemblance to wolves this has is just making me imagine things.

"Well, it's late-ish," Tsume-san announces. "Kiba, you should take Hinata home now." Kiba stands, nodding. I'm kind of unsure about getting in a car with the boy, to be honest.

"Alright! I'll probably go hang with Naruto after." Tsume-san nods, smiling her wolf-like grin that is so similar to Kiba's.

"Thank you for the meal," I say, bowing to the Alfa-male woman. She waves her hand at my formality. I walk with Kiba to the front door, leaving my half-finished bowl of stew. I have a strong feeling that the dogs are going to love my small apitite and me.

"I'll try to drive slower this time," Kiba grins, a small blush apparent on his cheeks. He carefully backs out into the nonexistence traffic. The red marks of the dashboard clock read 5:42. I had only spent an hour at the Inuzukas' house. It felt like longer, but I guess not. Tsume-san must have to wake up really early or something if she thinks this is late… Then again, she's a self-owned business, so probably she just has stuff to do. They eat real early too.

"Where do you live?" Kiba asks. Taking his eyes off the road, he glances my way too long for me liking. I'm sure that we're going to plunge off a nonexistent cliff or crash through someone's living room window. We don't.

"Two blocks that way." I point. "But I d-don't w-want to go y-yet." I ignore how that makes it sound like I don't want to leave _him_ yet. He said he's getting together with Naruto-kun, I remind myself stubbornly, and I like _Naruto-kun_. Kiba's just a nice guy.

_Though I bet he'd be pretty hot without that shirt on. _It is a girl's voice. For a second, I'm scared _I _said it. But then, I notice the small person sitting on my shoulder. She gazes at Kiba appraisingly. Like someone choosing a puppy from a litter, to be specific. Even less reassuring, she looks almost exactly like Kaoru is supposed to look. Long legs and arms, periwinkle blue hair cascading down to her waist regardless of the high ponytail holding it up, a round face with a pointed chin, thin light pink lips, and strawberry eyes. The character wears a pair of baggy brown capris with many pockets, a dark blue—almost navy—T-Shirt under a long sleeved brown shirt that matches her pants. All of her clothes are fairly loose and easy to move in. My little person wears the same, looks the same. Kaoru even has a distinctive, thin katana. My person has the same. Oh, Kami-sama, I'm going _insane_! Either that, or I'm hallucinating. Is it possible that a _mother_ would put some hallucinogen drug into her cooking? I didn't know the family really, so it's very possible. Maybe my health teacher had been right. "Never eat anything a stranger gives you," he said. And yet, I ate an entire _dinner_ made by strangers and given to me by strangers. I've really done it now! I've been drugged and I'm going to _die_! Or maybe not, if Kiba's concerned look is added into the equation. Though, most likely, I'll die nonetheless because he's looking away from the road for too long. That's it! I wasn't drugged, but this guy was going to make me absolutely loony! All I have to do is ensure I never see him again after he drops me off.

Snickers. The figure on my left shoulder is holding her sides with one hand whilst the other helplessly attempts to muffle her giggles. I glare at her indignantly. Kiba's expression changes from concerned to something bad I don't know the name of. This look is the one lots of people give me. It's a mix between caution and repulsion. Maybe Kiba's giving me the recaulsion (caution and repulsion mixed?) look because he thinks I'm crazy now. That makes avoiding him a _lot_ easier. The canine grin makes its appearance once again. The boy laughs. It's a harsh sound, somewhat of a bark, but at the same time it's beautiful and perfect. My little Kaoru laughs along, though her sound is much more menacing and mocking. That's a weird mix on my ears.

"Nani? W-What's so f-funny?" I demand in my most commanding voice. Needless to say, it came out in a stutter without any commanding presence.

"You're a very interesting person," the boy snorts. He's holding back giggles as best he can, but _still_. I give him my best glare. It's a near perfect copy of my little sister's glare. And _she's _frightening when she wears it. I only hope I look half as powerful. Kiba doesn't tremble in his seat, so I guess I'm not that scary, but he does try and straighten his face. "If I may ask…" he pauses to catch the chuckle threatening to burst from his throat. "_Why_ are you glaring at your shoulder?"

"I-I get annoyed when I s-st-stutter," I answer quickly. Best not to let on that I'm going crazy. Wait, isn't that a sign that I am? Kaoru-chibi snorts, kicking her feet one after the other as she sits on my shoulder.

He nodes. He doesn't see. His physic is mocking. How dare he? We met just today, and he already figures he knows me well enough to mock me? Then again, he _does_ call me by my first name without honorifics. This guy has some nerve! Of course, I'm reading too far into his motion for sure. _Doesn't _everybody _mock you, Hina-chii? _Kaoru-chibi asks in a sigh. I glare at her again. She examines her nails with a total lock of interest. The car swerves around a corner, nearly knocking me off the seat regardless of my seatbelt. He's a psycho driver, what can I say? I have no _clue_ how he passed drivers' Ed, and got a license. The waves of motion sickness were washing up on my stomach again. Maybe if I puke on his dashboard he'll slow down. The thought causes my stomach to flip. Not a pleasant feeling. "Where do you want me to drop you then?" Kiba looks at me—and away from the road—for too long again. "or you can come hand with us." He seems to like this idea. "I can introduce you as my girlfriend and they'll leave you be. It wouldn't be the first time I brought a date with me to whatever we're gonna do." Horror is written on my face. I can feel it sinking into the pores. He can see it too. Again, is that a blush? To my relief, he turns back to the road.

_He's sweet, he's hot, he blushes, and he's asked you on a date! _Kaoru-chibi sings. She adds a dance, repeating her song. Then she cries out in a normal voice, _How don't you have a girl already, prince-kun!_ Now it's _my_ turn to blush. Only I could have a hallucination as embarrassing as this one. The car pulls to a stop for a red light. Kiba tilts his head to the side, reimbursing his image as a large puppy. Kaoru-chibi giggles, softly calling his name. It honestly looks like he can hear her, which is impossible. Why is it impossible, you ask? One, she's my own hallucination. Two, even if she wasn't, no human on this earth has hearing that good. And three, it's really creepy! Probably, he was just thinking. Kaoru-chibi giggles.

"H-here is fine, K-Kiba-k-kun!" I unlock the door and slip out before he can stop me. I grab my backpack from the seat, and, without thinking, I run. At least, I had the sense to grab my back before bolting, right? I'm a block and a half away before I realize. I was in so much shock from his driving that I forgot to get my story pages back. _That's_ annoying, especially because I'm supposed to be avoiding him for all of time from this point on. I'm really starting to hate puppies. All because of him.

**_Kei-kun_**


	3. Home Again, Jiggity Jig

**_Chappy three for you people. No one's reading this, but I already have it written so, whatever. Short chap. Same disclaimer. Enjoy!_**

**Lucky Number Thirteen**

3—Home again, home again, jiggity jig

No one is there to demand why I'm in so much later than I said I'd be in my phone call all those hours ago. Father isn't even home from work. Who knows _what_ he even does. The man never talks about work, though he's doing it 22 hours every day. If he's not physically working, he's _thinking _about work. I'd bet money that he even _dreams_ about work. He's going to die an early death. Not that it would make much of a difference for me. I barely see the guy!

(_A/n: This paragraph is my view of most Hinata fics on here…)_Lots of times, in various stories about people in similar situations to this, the main character is beaten by his/her father for being incompetent or weak or just because the father feels like beating them. But _honestly_, if a father is really work-centered and whatnot, he doesn't have _time_, not does he care enough to beat his child. As a writer, that habit of authors to create that kind of situation bothers me. I feel bad if it _does_ happen, but _really_ the story isn't bettered any by adding details like that. Of course, this coming from the girl who spent a page and a paragraph describing a lamp that didn't even have anything to do with the story in the first place…

In _this _story, my father, Hyuuga Hiashi, is one of those characters who stopped loving us when his brother and his wife died from a sickness. Neji-nii-san was taken in as a final favor to his twin. That was the last compassionate act I remember Hiashi performing. Hinabi-imoto-chan is frightened of him. She worked hard to become tough in hopes of dispersing some fear and catching her father's eye. The little girl used to get in physical fights back in elementary school. The principle called the house for father but always got a maid who promised to "inform Hiashi-sama." He was never informed. It would be asking the maids to commit suicide. No, they always reported to Neji-nii-san, and when he was in a foul mood, they reported to me. Hinabi-imoto-chan was livid when one of us showed to pick her up. We usually did after _our _classes at the junior high finished for the day. Her behavior leveled out when she got into her last year in junior high this year. Imoto-chan is two years younger than myself. Nii-san is one year older. Neither much likes the other or me, for that matter, but we've supported each other nonetheless. Nii-san cares for me more than he cares for Hinabi. He stepped into the role of the protective father for a while, but gave up when my condition at school remained unchanged.

7:18 my alarm clock reads. 6:10 was about the time I left Kiba's truck. _Somehow_ I managed to drag those short two blocks home to an hour-long trek. I wasn't avoiding anything; just the cold empty atmosphere of this house smothers me if I spend too long with the walls. I lie on my bed, belly down. The lights in my room are off, the drapes pulled shut. My eyes shut out the darkness in the room for their own self-fabricated black. My mind wanders.

I wonder what it would be like to grow up in _that_ house; in _that_ sort of atmosphere. I'd probably be combative and outspoken just like Kiba. But it would be nice. If my personality and family were like that, maybe I'd be popular like Kiba as well. I drift to sleep despite the early time and my clothes. I have to wake up early to get to school and I have a feeling tomorrow will be a busy day.

**_Kei-kun_**


	4. New harassment

**_Here's chapter 4. I love Kiba. He's so funny._**

**_Disclaimer: I own not anything. _**

4—New harassment

My gut feeling proves right, once again! I'm not even at the school grounds when stuff starts. I pause for my walking and turn to the road because a car has stopped beside me. It's a new, expensive looking BMW. Sleek, black paint with a shine that _cannot_ be natural. The passenger window rolls down. A blonde head sticks out. It's not just blonde. The hair is _so_ blonde it's almost white, and it looks like it's been killed through using too much product. Turquoise eyes glitter back at me, examining me as I examine her.

"Oh, not to worry," Yamanaka Ino informs the driver shaking her hand as if to mellow any fears. I can't help but be slightly offended by such a motion. "Kiba likes girls who show off their curves. This one either _has _no curves, or doesn't have enough so she wears _this_ baggy getup." All right, now, I'm _really_ offended. But what can you expect from one of the heads of the Hinata Hate Club? The driver obviously agrees because the window rolls up and the car pulls off.

I arrive _just_ in time for first period to start. Science with Anko-sensei. She's scary; she's tired in the morning. It appears we're going to watch a movie today. Good, at least then I don't have to really pay attention, and I can start my next story. Usually, I don't run so late to class. Fate, though, is determined to make this day miserable. _Someone_ (and I have a hunch as to who) booby-trapped my locker so all my books fell on my head and a note fell on top. The note? _Stay away from Kiba, you freak! _

Next, some _nice soul_ kicked my math book towards my head as I picked up the other books. I checked that it was okay (last year someone tore a bunch of pages from my science book and I had to pay for it) and a razor blade fell out from the page we were going to start with today in class. Harassment is normal for me, but no one's done anything to _seriously_ hurt me physically. And it has never been done over a _guy_ before. (Again, I have a feeling I know who the _nice soul_ is). I mean, I didn't even do anything! Well, not true, I puked on his lawn and developed a hallucination after eating his mother's cooking, but nothing else!

"It's very unlike you to come in so late," I jump and whip around to see the guy in question sitting next to me. His puppy-wants-a-treat-for-doing-something-unexpected look is present and in place, accompanying his fang revealing grin.

"I-It's very u-unlike _you_ to c-come in at a-all," I bite back. "And d-don't u-you sit over th-there?" his grin widens. Obviously, I just passed some test of his despite the stutter. Or maybe _because_ of the stutter. It's impossible to tell. This guy really _is_ dangerous.

"Yeah, I figured I deserve an explanation as to why ya up and ran off yesterday night." Our entire conversation is in whispers, but we still manage to catch the gossip radars of the girls around us. He is doing it on purpose I can tell.

I turn away from him and watch the movie to portray my dissatisfaction in how he presented his point. I'm determined not to cooperate. Kiba doesn't go back to his seat though. In fact, out of the corner of my eye, I see him writing on a piece of paper. No, not writing, the movements are too elaborate to be writing. Doodling maybe? Not that he seems the type to doodle. The dog looks up and gives me a wink. I stop watching him. He chuckles. What a jerk.

xXxXx

One agonizingly boring movie on photosynthesis later, we all head to the door to leave. The gossip's already spreading. Kiba _has_ to be playing his role in a new scheme to torment me. I can't escape the room fast enough, of course. Kiba pulls up next to me nonchalantly.

"You never answered my question," he says, that irresistible grin in place. I resist.

"Does that s-smile w-work on girls w-who a-aren't like m-me?" I ask in return. He lets loose his bark-laugh. Whether it's my imagination or not, I feel every person in the hall look at us. I blush. It's misinterpreted as a blush because of the laugh. Well, crud.

"It usually does," he answers in a chuckle. "Tell me, why doesn't it work on you?" I shrug unconcernedly. He laughs that beautiful laugh again. No, I love _Naruto-kun_. Not Kiba-kun. I hear giggles. My little chibi-Kaoru hallucination is back. Wonderful. And I just called Kiba, Kiba-kun. Kaoru-chibi begins her routine from yesterday again. Oh why does my own hallucination taunt me? Kiba looks like he can hear her again, but can't make out words. Dangerous that… Though, he could just be thinking.

"What were you d-drawing?" Getting his mind off it is the best defense. Kiba looks a little started. Then, he winks.

"It's a secret," he says, placing a finger to his lips. "I'm gonna skip this period. I've got Composition with that perv Jiraiya. He doesn't give good grades unless you write porn anyway." I know the teacher. I also know the direction this conversation is going. My own writing. It's embarrassing enough that this puppy even has some of my story. He's just making it more so, starting a convo where I'm expected to comment on Jiraiya-sensei's writing. Kiba's seeing if I'll admit to being a critic of others' work, seeing how confident I am in my own stories. That's an easy answer: No confidence whatsoever. But he's gonna make me say it, so he can turn this into a discussion of my skill. Thankfully, we get to my classroom and I can excuse myself without being rude.

XXxXx

The class finished _way_ too quickly for my liking, though thankfully Kiba isn't waiting for me. I have to go pick up my English book from my locker. Hopefully, no one took it upon themselves to trash it. When I get there, I see that it's worse. Someone has placed as very elaborate doodle on the front. A crowd is gathered around whispering. The picture has large, red, block letters all across the page. _This locker is Hyuuga Hinata's. Anyone who messes with it deals with me _it reads. Then below in the same lettering: _Inuzuka Kiba._ I nearly fall and smash my face repeatedly into the ground. After the name is a little heart drawn with the same pen as the writing. I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Him. I'm not a violent person, but I'll do it anyway.

"Oh, how sweet!" Kaoru-chibi cries. "It's a manifestation of his love!"

"Go jump off a cliff, you annoying little _moron_," I growl back. A few people look at me. It seems I've been misunderstood again. Rumors are going to fly that I'm taking on _the_ Inuzuka Kiba in a fight, for sure.

Kiba really is a legend in this school. And not the good kind. It's common knowledge the son of the veterinarian skipped most classes. Because he skipped so often, he was flunking most classes. Aside from that, he's _very_ athletic. The school's sports teams all wanted him. He joined the cross-country, wrestling, and soccer teams, but the coaches had to kick him off when his grades started capsizing. It didn't make him any more inclined to do well in his classes as it often did for others. Shortly after he was kicked off the teams, Kiba started getting into fights. Every one of them was proven not started by him (not that it matters who started it in the school). Well, every one except the fight against the twins Sakon and Ukon. They were seniors; he was a freshman. No freshman in his right mind would take on a senior, and yet, Kiba took on _two_! His victory earned him a lot of respect from all the students in this place. But I think it's cause everyone's scared of him. Though, that is not unreasonable. He looks like a puppy and acts like one mostly, but if you get him angry, he transforms into a savage wolf. A few students have scars to prove it. If Kiba protects my locker, no one is going to so much as _breathe_ on it. Of course it won't stop the "attacks" on me, just my locker.

"Oh, ya don't like it?" the pouty voice could only belong to one person. I don't turn to look at him, but everyone else did. "And here I tried to make it so pretty…"

This guy has some nerve! I mean, _honestly!_ We never said anything to each other before yesterday. Who does stuff like this the second day they're ever talked to a person? Answer: either a crazy person, or a painstakingly arrogant person. I suspect that Kiba is a mix of the two. How wonderful and _absolutely_ splendid.

**_Now that I'm re-reading the story as I'm typing it in, I might have to change the ending.... Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm typing in the next one as we speak. I'm really happy I wrote it all on paper before I embarked on uploading it. It's so much easier to deal with. Leave reviews!_**

**_Kei-kun_**


	5. Assignments

**_Another short one. I promise the chapters will get longer. Anyway, enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own this story, not the series I'm taking the characters from. _**

5—Assignments

Homeroom with Kurenai-sensei is probably the one period I look forward to. The twenty-five-to-thirty-year-old woman with the red eyes is fantastic. She's always upbeat and easy to get along with. My theory is that she's like that because she teaches art, but my reasoning lacks proof, so it remains a hypothesis. She is the _perfect_ teacher to have for a period where nothing is really required nor graded. Today, though, it looks as if she has new from the school. Probably about the long field trip sophomores always attend. Tem seconds into her speech, it's clear that's the subject.

"As you all know, every year sophomores go on a week long trip up to the lake," are her opening words. A bad start because it takes her close to five minutes to quiet everyone down again. But she is eventually successful and continues; "these forms are due, signed, tomorrow during homeroom. I'll give you your cabin assignments then."

Nothing happens for the rest of the period. Everyone breaks out in chatter about the trip. I write. A satisfyingly boring end to a busy day. I sigh, fully dreading tomorrow.

XXxXx

"You'll be in cabin thirteen with Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei, Hinata-chan," Kurenai-sensei informs me with a smile like a grinning executioner. I am not happy. Why should I be? The cabin already has two people I don't like in it. Kakashi-sensei—Whom I don't like because he's a perv and single handedly supports Jiraiya-sensei's porn books; and Iruka-sensei—who hates me. I can tell this will be a long trip. Of course, I have no clue who's in the cabin from the other classes, so I guess there's hope for me yet!

Somehow, I managed to get father to sign my slip. I really own my thanks to Neji-nii-san. A year older, but in the same grade, Neji needed his slip signed as well. The two of us banded together and approached father at different times, claiming the school needed proof of family ties or else the Hyuuga clan wouldn't get credit for our good grades. No such thing even exists, but father would never let a good word for the clam slip through his fingers. He signed without even reading the papers. He probably wouldn't notice if one of us _died_ if the others didn't openly grieve in front of him. Even in front of him, father might not notice the grieving children. That's just the sort of man he is.

In a way, I'm glad he doesn't notice. If he _did_, I'd be afraid that he'd _relieve stress_ on us, like those stereotypical stories. Really, he's frightening enough as he is now. Plus, his unawareness allows us to do things like go on weeklong school trips with much more freedom. Sad as it sounds to be ignored by one's father, it really is better than the alternative.

"You two will be in cabin thirteen with Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei," Kurenai's voice rings out, grabbing my attention. I look up to see my cabin mates. I feel the vomit gurgling up my throat and poisoning my tongue. Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura rejoice at the assignment keeping them together. They both then turn their eyes to me. Danger glimmers in those eyes. Even if the rest of the kids are good, there is no hope left now. Four people I don't like, three of which hate me. Someone kill me now.

**Kei-kun**


	6. Arrival

**_10,546 words! _**

**_Here's chapter 6 for you all! Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: Not I Naruto own do. (-- It's a word scramble)_**

6—Arrival

"Take your stuff and stand by your cabin's teachers, you little _monsters_!" Tsunade roars out to the crowd of kids. Everyone shuffles with their luggage to their chaperones. As I approach my group, I nearly gag and walk home. Ino, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, and Iruka-sensei stand as to be expected. In my approach, I recognize the rest of the group. Neji-nii-san stands next to Rock Lee. Next to the _unique_ boy stands a girl in a Chinese style short-sleeved shirt and capris, which I recognize as Neji's friend Tenten. They haven't been anything more than friends, so I never understand the tension between the two. Unless… but it's Neji we're talking about, so no. Near Tenten stands the chunk of ice himself, Uchiha Sasuke. The face etched in stone focuses on the amazing blonde beauty, Naruto-kun, while working to ignore the flirtatious looks from the original pink head. I drop my things to the ground and stand close enough to the group to be in it, but far enough away to save myself the embarrassment of disturbing anyone else in the collective.

"Heigh~ho!" cries the upbeat voice. A dog barks. Everyone in the group turns. Kiba walks up, hand raised, next to the emotionless Sai. His little puppy sits on top of his head, surveying all those around. Naruto-kun leaps and greets his friend, giving the puppy a slightly weird look. Sai calmly greets him, reminding the blonde he's friends with him as well and deserves to be greeted in addition. Naruto-kun glares at the artist, arguing the two are _not_ friends.

"Kiba-kun, you're going to have to leave the dog behind," Iruka-sensei sighs. Kiba turns his best puppy eyes on the teacher.

"But Iruka-sansei, he gets anxious when I don't come home, and can't sleep," Kiba explains, melancholy lacing his voice. "It's _cruel_ to just leave him behind." Iruka-sensei falls for it.

"Okay, but if someone has a problem, he's gone," Iruka-sensei compromises. Kiba gives him a salute, back going straight. The teacher turns to the bus, continuing, "Okay, let's get going. Is Shino-kun here yet?"

"I'm here." The deep, slightly unnerving voice comes from right beside my head. I jump, letting loose a short cry before spinning on the new comer.

Aburame Shino is not the most average child to attend this school. As a matter of fact, he is the farthest from it. He possesses as many friends as I do, but he doesn't get ridiculed on top of it like I do. Bulky trench coat reaching his knees and covering the bottom half of his face; baggy pants falling until they reach the floor; dark impenetrable shades covering his eyes; and deep pockets that always hide his hands. Such is Shino's typical attire, no matter the weather. Every time I make eye contact (as far as I can tell, not able to see his eyes and all) with the boy, I can't shake the feeling he'll pull back the trench coat and flash me like in those weird movies. (I should really stop watching those…) his messy hair covers the rest of his face that isn't already covered by his coat and shades. Like me, the heir to the Aburame clan doesn't talk much to people. _Unlike_ me, it's not because he's shy. Shy? No. Anti-social? Yes. To each his own I guess. Though it must be nicer to have no friends if the circumstances are created by choice, rather than by personality faults.

The mysterious, anti-social boy turns from Iruka-sensei to me. As far as I can tell, he's looking at me. Of course, there's no way to be sure. Everyone else is already trudging on the bus with their luggage. But I can't move. Shino makes me too nervous sometimes. He makes no move to look away or say anything. I feel like he's gazing straight through me behind those shades. A puppy barks.

" Never thought I'd have the fortune of getting the same assignment as someone so mysterious, let alone _two_ of you!" Kiba barks, arm slapping around my shoulder. I snap out of my trance. I see he's done the same around Shino's shoulder. The puppy atop his head wags his tail happily while Kiba grins at us both. It's almost as if they think with the same mind. Akamaru jumps into my arms. I catch him automatically. Kiba lets go of Shino's and my shoulders, turning his eye to my luggage. He continues his one-sided conversation with us loners. "Let's go! You should help carry Hinata's luggage, Aburame. Though maybe _I_ should since she's carrying Akamaru and all." Without a pause, Kiba swoops down and easily hoists my suitcase up on his shoulder, holding his own in his other hand. Shino picks up his own, giving me one last look before following the Inuzuka wolf onto the bus.

"I don't have a lot of experience with these things," Tenten says, suddenly beside me. She stands, hands on hips, gazing up into the bus. "But it looks like you're now the middle of an odd and developing competition where you're the prize…" She winks at me before walking up to Naruto-kun who is trying to lift Sakura's bad and his own. Lee looks ready to attack Naruto-kun. Is it _possible_ for the two of them—neither of whom I really know anything about or vice versa—to see me like that? Akamaru licks my hand as if answering _yes_. I can tell this is going to be a _long_ trip, indeed.

XXxXx

When we arrive, it's like I just walked into a faerie tale. Complete with an evil stepmother role. The whole drive, Iruka-sensei yelled at us for being to rowdy, too loud, too excited, too…too…too _happy_. The teacher was totally bedraggled when our bus finally pulled along side the driveway to our cabin. I say our bus because the other cabin groups either rode different buses, or were dropped prior to reaching cabin thirteen.

Tenten (whom I am growing quite fond of since the beginning of the ride, seeing as she's the only girl other than Ino and Sakura and she seems a down-to-Earth type) races Kiba, Akamaru, Naruto, and Lee for the dock. Sakura, Ino, and I actually join forces in a cheer for girl power when she wins against all four. It must be the lake air. Especially since Sakura and Ino clearly dislike Tenten's blatant display of tomboy-ness. Down on the dock, Tenten does a victory dance while the boys "wallow in defeat". Naruto falls to his knees on the wood, crushed by the "shame". Kiba and Akamaru 9who tied for second place) pretend to bow down before Tenten's superiority. To be honest, I didn't know dogs _could_ bow. Lee (who came in third) cries rivers apologizing profusely to his gym teacher idol, Gai-sensei. Tenten actually punches the boy with enormous eyebrows in the ribs. He goes flying back to the land.

Lee jumps up from the fall, which should have broken his bones in my mind, and challenges Tenten to a rematch. Soon the boys and dog are collected enough to band together in an impregnable line before the girl. The bun-wearing girl quickly slips through their ranks so that she at least has some solid ground to fight on. All three boys (and dog) run at her in unison, tackling her to the ground. Both Iruka-sensei and Neji run out. One to try and stop the fight, and one to help Tenten win. Guess which is who. And I'll give you a clue: if Iruka-sensei was bedraggled _before_, I don't have a word to describe him now.

Ten scratches, six bruises, two Tylenol, and a bloody nose later, all thirteen of us sit in the small dining room, somewhat dignified. There is a small, hard couch and six wooden chairs in the room. We packed ourselves in. I sit on the couch between Shino—on the seat next to me; and Kiba—on the arm of the two-seater. Iruka-sensei walks in, hand on his head even after the Tylenol. The spiky haired teacher glares at Kakashi-sensei, who sits reading his "novel" just as he did during the fight.

"Okay, so, as you know, we all need to buddy up for our room assignments, and _no_ you may _not_ share a room with anyone of the opposite gender." Iruka growls. Many boys curse and look downtrodden. Iruka-sensei ignores them and continues, "Kakashi and I will share a room." He glances at Kakashi. Kakashi salutes without looking up. "Now, girls, I'm guessing Ino-chan and Sakura-chan want to be together?" Both nod. "Alright, then, Hinata-chan and Tenten-chan are together." Tenten winks at me, a devilish glint in her eyes. "Boys, we're just gonna match you all up in pairs least likely to kill each other." The guys give him looks of wide-eyed innocence. "Okay, Neji-kun, Lee-kun, you're together." Tenten tried to disguise her laugh as a cough, only succeeding halfway. Neji-nii-san groans, while Lee gives his _nice guy_ grin to Iruka-sensei. "Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, I'll put you two together." I can feel the dangerous tension between the two as both consent. "Naruto, Sasuke-kun, Sai-kun, you're gonna be the odd group out since we can't evenly split thirteen." With everyone finished, we were set free to kill each other over rooms and beds.

(1) I use the term "beds" loosely. There is really only one bed per small cottage room. I understand Iruka-sensei's concern to have one-gender room assignments, now. Tenten won us the room at one end of the house behind the stairs. From this room, you can hear everyone coming and going from downstairs to the rooms upstairs. To earn us this powerful position, Tenten growled and scared away everyone but Naruto-kun. She threatened to make his nose bleed again. He ran off. Poor Naruto-kun. Kiba and Shino settled for the room next to ours, door at the top of the stairs. Sakura and Ino got the one at the other end from us, sandwiching Kiba and Shino between girls. Neji-nii-san and Lee got the one next to the other girls, on the roadside of the cottage. Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei got one across from Shino and Kiba's room. Naruto-kun, Sasuke, and Sai were forced into the last room across from our own. None of the walls go all the way to the ceiling. And the "ceiling" is more like the inside of the roof than a ceiling. Like an attic really. I can see why they wait for the last traces of winter to go before sending us here. We'd freeze in winter. This place has no heating system or air-conditioning. Keeps in tune with the cottage air in _my _opinion, but I can already hear Sakura and Ino whining about it in my head. Why do I have a nasty feeling my room mate will solve that in some violent way? The mental image of two girls fully clothed and in the lake jumps to the forefront of my mind. I giggle. I tell Tenten why. We _both_ giggle.

"Lights out!" yells an exasperated Iruka-sensei. "I can see your lights and I want them _off_!" all the lights turn off simultaneously.

"Iruka-sensei! I an _not_ sleeping in a bed with these jerks!"

"Just sleep, Naruto."

"Share you're youthfulness with you bedmates! It's training!"

"Train by _yourself_, Lee! Let me go!"

"Training, Neji, training!" A loud sound.

"I put you in these groups so you _wouldn't _kill each other!"

"Shouldn't have put Lee with Neji, then!"

"What's that mean, Inuzuka?"

"What do you _think_, Hyuuga?"

"He does have a point."

"Don't agree with me, Aburame! It's creepy!"

"I don't see why…"

"Because your _creepy_!"

"STOP TALKING NARUTO!"

"How come I get blamed for all this just because I talked last?"

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone fell silent. I giggle again, climbing into bed. Tenten mouths _thank you_. She rolls her eyes and mouths _boys_. I hide my grin. With this last thought, I drift to sleep.

* * *

1: I designed this house in the style of the cottage in Vermont my family goes to every summer. I actually started writing this story when we were there this year.

**Kei-kun**


	7. Day 1

**_13,387 words! Oh my God. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own it. I own this story though. _**

7—Day 1

I wake to the sound of small waves on the edge of the lake. Our room's window faces the water. Tenten lies halfway in the bed, and halfway off, her legs sprawled over my own. Carefully, I slip off the other side. I walk to the window. The air is still and calm. The lake is beautiful in morning light, shimmering just so. Soft clouds of mist hand low on the far side of the water. Quickly and silently I slip on a pair of capris, a black shirt, and my large, bulky, beige sweatshirt.

Down the stairs and out the door, I take in the cool morning air from the old porch. It's the beginning of June (not to mention close to 6 in the morning), but the air feels perfect. I hurry down to the end of the dock, sparing one quick look back at the house. No one's awake, just as I expected. Wind pulls softy at my hair making it dance. I just decided to let it grown again a few months ago. So far it's already down a little past my shoulders. Just long enough to dance with the breeze; just short enough to blow into my face. A _marvelous_ way for a morning to start!

"Fantastic, isn't it?" I jump and whirl around. Shino stands next to me, maybe looking at the landscape, maybe not. He makes me edgy. Somehow he moves in the right way so that I, the person with the _best _people-sensor, can't sense his presence. His head turns in my direction. I can _feel_ his gaze, even if I can't _see_ his eyes. I smile. Shino _would_ be one to appreciate a scene like this, I think behind that smile. We're so alike, even when we're so different.

"Y-yeah, it is. Did y-you come out t-to s-see it?" _Aburame-san? Aburame-kun? Shino-san? _I don't know how to address this guy. _This guy_ nods, looking back to the water. We stand in silence for a long time. I'm okay with silence though. So is he.

"Stay away from that dog." They're the first words to pass between us in a good fifteen minutes. I turn to Shino, surprise probably written all over my face. He is not looking in my direction. Instead, his face is turned to a mountain across the lake as if his statement was directed to it. But I _know_ it was for me. "You don't know him. I've been watching him for a while; he's bad news. Don't let yourself get hurt, Hyuuga-san, you're too nice." And then, the boy shuts up like a clam. He said more than he meant to? It is sweet either way. I touch his arm (well really the coat _covering_ his arm) reassuringly. The mysterious boy pulls down behind his collar like a turtle retreating into his shell. It's quite cute actually. A tidal wave of understanding crashes down around my head. We're the two in this house of thirteen who don't truly fit. We're the different ones. We have to watch out for each other. Without a word I let go of him (I don't know why I touched him in the first place) and head back for the house. He stays watching the motionless landscape.

"You're _real_ busy, ain't ya?" a girl's voice demands. I nearly jump straight out of my skin. I'm a little less than halfway to the house when she talks. My Kaoru-chibi is back. She continues, "First, it's _Naruto-kun is the entire world_, then it's _then again, Kiba-kun's cute too,_ and now it's _we're together and have to lookout for each other, Shino-kun_ Make up you mind already, geez!" I glare at the little figure on my shoulder. What is she, my _love_ faerie or something? Only showing up when my _love_ life's involved? Give me a break here!

"Go away, you annoying little pixie. Who asked you to come out _anyway_?" I hiss quietly, so Shino doesn't hear. That would really be just like my life; for the one other person without friends to stay away from me because he thinks I'm insane. It would fit in with the rest of it all too well. _My-ysteri-ous lo-oner-kun! Show me a fa-ace just li-ike the moon. Wa-atch out for me, wa-atch out for you. Wh-at else can we do~o? _Kaoru-chibi sings off pitch whilst I try to crush her flat, hiding the attempt as an attempt to get a crink out of my shoulder. Annoying as she is, Kaoru-chibi has a point. Three guys for three reasons different from each other; Naruto-kun because he's everything I want to be; Kiba because he's different from me and makes me more relaxed than anyone else, or…at least less tense; Shino because we're the same in a different way, so he understands my situation best. Which one do I love most? I don't know. Wait, I only have feelings for _Naruto-kun,_ don't I? The others I like as friends? _Whatever you say…_Kaoru-chibi hums before starting to whistle her Kiba and Shino songs.

XXxXx

"You say _I'm _like _this _guy?" Sasuke and Naruto-kun exclaim in unison. Sai throws up his hands defensively. Tenten snorts. Kiba slaps Naruto-kun on the back; Ino muffles laughter in her toast. Sakura argues that _Sasuke _is not like _Naruto_. Lee consoles a crying Naruto-kun. I sit silent. Everyone else ignores the scene. This is the first breakfast in cabin thirteen. We're all sitting much in the same way we were during the room assignments. We rotated a little so that now, I'm sitting at the table with Kiba on one side, speaking with Tenten next to him. Shino keeps sending me glances, (as much as I can tell) and watching Kiba carefully. The two of them have the same room. I hope nothing happens. They seem quite tense in each other's presence… The loner's early morning words rush back to my mind. Maybe something had already happened between them.

Then again, neither of them like me that way, so why would there be a problem? Kiba's a…friend…or I'd like to think of it like that. I mean, we do things like friends, yeah? Besides, Kiba has a reputation for being quite _direct_ when he likes a girl. He hasn't said anything of the type. Shino…he's just watching out for me? He's making sure these populars don't chew me up and spit me out. Anyway, _Shino _chooses to be a loner, so he wouldn't care for someone like that. He _likes_ being by himself. And Naruto-kun is the _only one who I care for! _Snickers than can only belong to my obnoxious Kaoru-chibi sound from my right shoulder. I look at her. She sits upon the shoulder on the Shino side of me. He looks back at me. I blush and look away, back down to my cereal. Kaoru-chibi flat out laughs. Oh how I hate her.

XXxXx

"Let's go boating!" Naruto-kun cried, jumping up from the table. Iruka-sensei groans, but agrees we can all go when everyone pleads (and when Kakashi-sensei makes no move to back him up). We all wolf down the remains of our meal, and rush outside. The school owns a couple two person and one-person kayaks and a three-person canoe. Not enough for everyone. Sakura and Ino back out immediately. Apparently, they didn't realize "boating" meant physical work. Sai offers to stay behind with the girls. Tenten calls dibbs on a single person boat, grabbing a paddle and life vest; jumping in and pushing off the dock. She's out of reach before anyone can catch her. The paddles keep her in place while the rest of us argue over boats. Lee drags Neji to a two-seater, declaring that the two of them "will not loose". My longhaired cousin lets the competitive boy push him into the boat and kick off the dock. It's probably easier on nii-san that way.

A two-seater and the canoe remain. Four boys and me also remain. They wait like gentlemen for my choice. I pick the two-seater. If Naruto-kun came with me, I'd probably faint. If my boat-mate were either Kiba or Shino would put me on the bad side of the other. In the end, I end up in a boat with Sasuke. Shino, Kiba and Naruto are in the canoe. Tenten darts around mocking the boys for having to share. The beauty queens on the shore glare death at my head for stealing their Sasuke in my boat. All in all, everything works out, as it should.

"I wanted to go with Hina-chan, not you two." The dog-like whine can only belong to Kiba. I look at him out of the corner of my eye. He sits between the other two boys. Naruto sits in front, Shino steering from the back. I blush. How can he say something so bold? Is that the straightforwardness that I was missing earlier? Does that mean he really does like me? No, I'm sure he's just joking around.

"Stay away from her, Inuzuka." Shino looks at the dog from behind his heavy lenses. Said canine spins around with a challenge in his eyes. Honestly, it looks like he's preparing for a fight or duel. Who knows what the loner's return is.

"Make me, Aburame." Their eyes stay locked for a while before they both turn away. Naruto-kun is just as confused as I am. More blood rushes to my radiating cheeks. Surely they must have some sort of grudge beyond what I speculate. Just what happened between those two?

Lee paddles his vehicle with inhuman fever. Neji's dead weight is just a part of the _training_ as he sits motionless in the boat, not even holding a paddle because Lee forgot to pick one up for him. Tenten, of course, is faster, which infuriates Lee even more. Sasuke, thankfully, is _not_ very competitive, or, not with the girl, at least. The canoe riders pull up along side us. _Our _two boats move at a much more…_sensible_ speed.

XXxXx

Lee's crying over his defeat, while Neji-nii-san yells at the boy to not "drag me into your stupid competition, _or_ your stupid 'training' if your just gonna cry at the end!" when we pull back up to the cabin front. Tenten sends me a grin and a peace sign as she basks in the glory of her undisputed victory. Sasuke—rolling his eyes at the violence presenting itself in Neji's actions, and Lee's cried of pain and _determination for winning next time_—jumps out onto the dock to pull our boat in. Tenten, already out of her swift kayak, lends me a hand getting up on the dock.

"Nothing like the smell of blood to set off a feeding frenzy," She whispers when I'm safely on the wooden planks. I give her a confused look. Her eyes jump to the incoming canoe. "Yo, need help bringin' her in?" me roommate grins kneeling between Kiba and Shino. Naruto-kun jumps out with rope to tie to the dock. "and I do mean the boat." Shino turns to her, expression unreadable as hidden as his face is. Kiba returns her mischievous expression with one of wide-eyed innocence. I glare at her back. Maybe she meant winning me over as a _friend_. And I couldn't be a friend with both because of their rivalry? Yeah, that doesn't sound believable to me either. But truthfully, neither does the alternative. Me, Hyuuga Hinata, most alone girl in school, the focus of a crush from two people acting out of character? Ppht, puleese.

The two boys in question get out to help get the canoe in. Kiba walks by me to help Naruto-kun tie the front. As much as I admire Naruto-kun, I have to admit that he can't tie a knot to save his life. Kiba shoots me an impish grin that reveals his fangs. Fangs would seem like a creepy feature on a person, but it works with Kiba's other aspects. He rustles my hair, and walks to Naruto. The rope is whisked away from the blonde's hands and tied to the dock by the canine boy. I am so caught up in the manipulation of the rope; I barely notice the appearance of the other boy at my side.

"Hyuuga-san," he says beside my head. I whip around, startled once again by his silent movements. Shino stares straight into my eyes from behind his shades. "Stay away from that dog. He's a stray with rabies that will bite any person. He's bad news." The loner walked past me in his shroud of mystery. Again with the warning to keep away from Kiba. What could Kiba have done to deserve tat? A comparison to a stray. Though I don't want to think it, I realize that he was first to tackle Tenten when we first arrived. His reputation at the school coupled by his locker note comes next. Then, his menacing bark challenge in the canoe. Possibly, Shino has a point. Maybe Kiba will bit anyone. The subject of my thoughts flashes that intoxication grin once more. Then again, it _is_ only a possibility, right? Something tells me I should watch the canine more closely and try to pick up on what Shino sees. A wink from a sparkling chocolate-coated eye. It's very hard to believe the secretive boy when the puppy does things like that. _Surely_, the owner of such a nice smile and such beautiful eyes can't be _that_ bad, after all.

XXxXx

"So, you're Neji's cousin, right? How could I have missed meeting you before?" Tenten whispers from the pillow beside me. The lights have already been ordered off by Iruka-sensei, but if we talk quietly he won't notice. I turn my head toward my roommate. The light sheet is pulled up to our shoulders. She lies on her stomach. I lay on my back. Her bright sable eyes shimmer excitedly. Despite everything done today, (namely our multi-hour boat ride) Tenten is _wide_-awake.

"I d-don't normally hand a-around my cousin m-much. He doesn't r-really like m-me," I stutter in response, equally as quiet. The thick fudge-colored locks that now fall around her face, free from their buns, sway and shift as my new friend nods solemnly. She's Neji's friend, so of course she's heard about his hate for my branch of the clan. He really could go on monologuing about t if you don't have the sense to tell him to shit it…

"Wow. Even so, it must be nice to be close to him." I nearly break my neck, snapping my face around to her this time. She sounds so unlike the person I just spent the day with, and so much more like a lovesick kitten of a girl. "You heard his lecture to Lee this afternoon. But really, I start stuff like that on purpose so that he notices me a little." I think I've heard this line from a councilor who tried to convince me the boys picking on me only did so because of crushes on me. "I know I'm not the most appealing girl out there. I mean, I don't do the whole _image_ thing like Sakura and Ino. I don't spend hours on my outfit and makeup and whatever. I throw on what's comfortable and go as just me, no paint. Do you think Neji likes girls who pretty themselves up more?"

I honestly have no response. I hardly know Neji nowadays. When we were little, we'd play all the time, but them his father died and he gre away from me. With his hate for the main branch came hate for the heir: me. I haven't talked to him much since. I shrug simply to keep Tenten talking.

"I wonder if I should start wearing skirts…" I've wondered the same thing many times as well. Tenten doesn't _really_ think Neji likes plastic girls, does she? Of course, he might well do so, for all I know. Tenten knows him better than me. Still, I give her a weird look. Tenten and a skirt don't seem like they fit in the same sentence. She obviously agrees because her expression is identical to mine.

"Maybe y-you should a-ask him n-nonchalantly, o-or something. Y-you're his f-friend, I-I'm positive h-he'd tell you," I suggest with another shrug. Tenten consents. It'll be interesting to watch how she goes about inquiring.

We whisper about new developments in my own love life (which just came into existence a few days ago), as if we never had a girlfriend to talk about such things with before. In my case, I know I've never. And now, I'm starting to get the feeling Tenten never had a friend of that type either. Gradually, the two of us fall to sleep filled with dreams of our separate prince charmings. Hers with long, dark hair; mine with short, blonde.

**Kei-kun**


	8. Day 2

**_3,650 words! Wow... _**

**_Chappy eight! I have nothing to say about it. Enjoy! _**

**_Disclaimer: Not owned by me. If it was, the new manga chapters woudl come out even slower than they do now. _**

8—Day 2 (a.k.a. The thing about Aburame Shino

"I'd stay away from that creepy, glasses-wearing kid, Hinata." Kiba and I run into each other first thing in the morning, both heading for the one bathroom this place has. Thirteen people to one bathroom seem like a _very _unbalanced ratio, but it works out. We got through yesterday fine. Well, except when Sakura and Ino insisted on taking showers rather than just jumping into the lake. Lee ran back behind the shed to "do his business" at one point. Not a pleasant thought. _Anyway_, this early in the morning and the first thing out of Kiba's mouth is a warning. I started yesterday with a similar discussion, too. Kiba finished his thought, "I don't trust him."

"N-Na-Nani?" I stutter as my oh so intelligent answer. I can't think very properly this soon after I wake up but this is how I see it:

Shino warns me away from Kiba, saying he's bad news. Kiba warns me away from Shino, saying he's untrustworthy. And here I am, caught in the middle, _way_ over my head in drama that I've never had to deal with before.

I can understand now that Kiba like me, though he's being uncharacteristically quiet about it. I can _also_ understand that Shino likes me, though to what degree I have no clue. I can understand all that thanks to Tenten and our talk about my "love life". I can understand now and except it as truth thanks to the ever-reappearing Kaoru-chibi. I can except that they like me, but for the love of Kami-sama, _do not _ask me why.

"He gives me a bad feeling, always hiding his eyes like that, Kiba elaborates. His lighthearted face is serious, and his beautiful chocolate eyes stare straight into me. With all the years of reading expressions, my intuition tells me Kiba's uneasy, even if he didn't say so. Because he doesn't trust Shino, or because he's lying, or because he's nervous about me talking to Shino, I really can't tell, but he's uneasy. "Just…stay away from him… okay? He's bad news."

Shino said the same thing. I let Kiba go in the bathroom first. There are much too many parallels between those two. Even though they're so different, they're so very similar. Standing deep in thought, I don't even notice the two malicious souls in plastic casing behind me.

"Waiting for the bathroom?" they ask in unison. I jump out the ceiling. They snicker wickedly. I spin. Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura. Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino. Either way you put it, the combo adds up to trouble for me. I fight back an insulting grimace, though just barely. Ino grins a plastic plastered smile. Her pink haired counterpart looks me up and down. A small disapproving tutt is all that is necessary to portray her opinion of my pajamas. How can _anyone_ find fault in a large gray T-shirt and a pair of darker gray boxers? But apparently, Sakura can. It's probably the boxers. I stole them, when they were new, from Neji. He's never asked where that tenth pair in the pack of twelve went (not has he recognized my pajamas shorts) and I've never told.

"You _really_ think Kiba-kun likes you," Sakura stated. The pity and mockery in the voice are more insulting than what she's suggesting. It makes me want to punch her in the face.

"It almost makes me want to cry, knowing _someone _is so very mistaken." Ino now.

"So true." Sakura again. "But you do know…"

"Kiba-kun doesn't like girls like you." Ino.

"He likes girls…" Sakura.

"Who are slim…" Ino.

"Attractive…" Sakura.

"Outgoing…" Ino.

"_Popular._" Both. Okay so, they're just going to throw mud around. I can play _that_ game. I return the smile now playing on both their faces. "You should aim more in _your_ range." Both girls finish.

"Oh, I see… _Thank y-you_ for reinforcing the r-reason I avoid t-talking to people l-like you." I reply. Why am I even doing this? I love _Naruto!_ Kiba and Shino may like me, but the blonde is still where my sights are set. These two Barbie dolls definitely aren't worth it anyway.

_We're doing it because they're _jerks _that think they can push _anyone_ around! _Out of the corner of my eye, I see Kaoru-chibi standing in a battle stance with her katana drawn. Little feet jump around on my shoulder, dying to jump forward and stab the girls before I can think clearly again.

"Hey, bathroom's clear," Kiba barks, opening the door and standing behind me. Though they move to change as fast as possible, the malicious expressions on my harassers' faces don't evade the boy's notice. Or perhaps he _smells_ the conflict in the air. I think I read about dogs that could do that in a science magazine once. "Morning, Sakura, Ino. You guys waiting for the bathroom, too? Sorry I take so long."

The girls insist they were only wishing me a good morning. Kiba grins and seems to believe. The plastic duo busy themselves with fixing a breakfast for them to eat. The canine boy doesn't look at me as he walks out, but hisses quietly, so that they can't hear him.

"Stay away from those two, as well. They're just no good for you health…"

XXxXx

"So!" Iruka-sensei cries, clapping his hands together to get our attention. That enthusiastic gleam in his eyes is a dangerous look indeed. "I've decided, we should have a little contest, since you all are so competitive." Another dangerous foreshadowing to add to the books: Iruka-sensei calls for a contest. "Kakashi and I will think up some challenges like swimming or boating or racing or something." My little plastic "friends" both grimace. _Oh no! Not physical work! _Kaoru-chibi mock-cries.

Iruka-sensei begins to divide us into two teams based on who 'works best together'. The teams are as follows:

Team one Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Ino, Sakura, and Lee.

Team two Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Neji, and Me. (He seceded that it was a dangerous decision to put Neji and Lee on the same team.)

Our team had one less person, but we didn't say anything because everyone knows Ino and Sakura are close to useless if they don't flat out get in the way. Iruka-sensei looks a little too pleased with this idea of a competition and teams. But we consent and got to change into our bathing suits anyway.

Everyone stands in the shallows, bathing suits on. We're separated into our teams. Kakashi-sensei sits on a raft a ways out, while Iruka-sensei sits on the edge of the dock. A relay race. First Team to finish wins. (Sai sits out to make the number fair. I'm starting to think he's worse for physical activities than Ino and Sakura.) Being first, I end up in a face off with Sasuke. Why are we always paired up on this trip? My hands pull nervously at my one-piece. It's not the most attractive swimsuit present, but it's better than Tenten's so I'm not worried about that. Tenten's consists of the top of a plain brown tankini and a pair of brown, men's swim trunks. And that's in comparison with Sakura's hot pink, low cut tankini with matching miniskirt, and Ino's small dark purple bikini. I think I'm perfectly in between those two extremes. No, my swimsuit didn't worry me. What _did_ was my opponent.

Hyuuga's and Uchiha's never get along. There is no real reason, but it proves true. Which means that Sasuke won't allow me _any _slack. _So you'll just have to return the favor! _A voice in my mind cries. It sounds like Kaoru-chibi. _Not _a comforting thought.

"Ready, set, go!" Iruka-sensei yells. Water splashes as Sasuke and I dive in. Swimming is one of my strong points. I know how to swim the fastest way for short distances. I use that way now. Sasuke and I pull side by side, fighting our hardest to reach the raft quickly. The race won't be determined by our performance, but our own determination drives us. I make an underwater flip and kick off the raft. Sasuke touches the wood seconds later. I tap my hand to Tenten seconds after Sasuke hits Lee's. And so it goes. We lose before our team gets to see how Shino plans to swim with all his bulky clothes on. No I am _not_ disappointed. Kaoru-chibi snickers. Stupid hallucination… at least I cut her off before she could comment.

"Next, we'll go for a boat race!" Iruka-sensei is _much_ too happy about hits. Probably because we're burning off all that energy that makes us hyper. No energy, no problems for him.

Standing before two boats, the two teams pick one member to represent their team. Our representative is Tenten who won by a unified vote. Theirs is lee through undisputed vote. The two push off and speed forward faster than believable. Everyone is cheering on their rep. Even Neji cheers. Tenten will definitely be happy when I tell her. I hope that works out. Tenten would be good for nii-san, I think. Even though the two of us aren't so close anymore, it's obvious he's too uptight. She'd keep that tense demeanor down, and keep Neji from being such a jerk.

Laughing with everyone else, I turn away from the boat race. Eyes from behind shades are transfixed on me. Shino stands alone, even though everyone surrounds him. His gaze makes me blush and look away, but I force myself to walk over to him. It's because he looks so lonely. We're the _different _ones, and I guess he can't overcome that as easily as me. Even if some are nice, like Tenten and Kiba, we don't really fit correctly with this group; still I think it's better to make the best of it. Even so, I can't help but wonder if I look that lonely too. I enjoy being part of the group and all, but in the end they'll all leave me behind again.

"Hyuuga-san," Shino starts in that deep voice of his. I can understand why people find it creepy. Whatever. He really seems like he's trying hard to be a friend of mine, and I welcome all people who want to be friends no matter how creepy they are. "Hyuuga-san, is there a reason you look so sad when you look at me?"

"N-Nani?" That surprises me. And was that concern or depression in his tone? I can't tell. His tones are so slight, it's not a shock people say he talks in monotones and has no emotions. But that's not true. They're slight, but they're there. You just have to listen for them. The emotions you can hear _that way_ are better than the fake-but-loud ones of some people.

"Whenever you look at me, you get a depressed look on your face," Shino supplies patiently. I'm almost so caught up in his voice that I nearly miss what he says. But the voice goes so wonderfully with his actions and his figure. Kaoru-chibi snickers. I pay attention to little details like that, sue me! Could it be that I'm actually falling for Shino? The snickers grow in volume. Gallons of blood rush to my cheeks.

"Hyuuga-san, are you aright?" a surprisingly warm hand touches my arm. Shino's hand. I jump back, blushing heavier, no doubt. Before I can compute the situation, my feet are already carrying me away from the group. Iruka-sensei calls after me. I can't respond. Why am I reacting like this? I don't know. Tears are threatening to start building behind my eyes. "I'll get her, sensei. I may have upset her a little." More talking I don't hear. All that my ears compute are the sounds of my feet slamming the ground and the beating of my heart. The two sounds are in perfect sync. Stomp-thump. Stomp-thump. Stomp-thump. I run through the house to the vacant bathroom. I know I can't stay in here, but it separates me from my pursuer and has a lock. The tears finally breach the fortress walls of my eyes and clamber over my cheeks. Holding rifles at the ready, some tears run backward into my head to concur my voice locked up tight. A grenade explodes to break the padlock holding it in the ironclad prison. Sound runs free and escapes my quivering mouth in the form on a whimper. Wait, _why _am I crying? Because I'm confused and shocked at the realization that Naruto-kun isn't my sole love now, when he's been like that all my school life. Sakura will always be in his eyes anyway. _He loves her. _

I love Naruto-kun—who I can never have—and I've fallen for Shino-- who I can have, but wouldn't ever be able to tell, and wouldn't be able to create a friendship with—and at the same time, I feel strongly for Kiba—who I've already got competition for! It's all too much for a girl who's never had to deal with this kind of thing to handle. Crying won't help, but _Kami-sama_, it feels good.

"Hyuuga-san?" Shino's voice calls softly from the other side of the closed but unlocked door. I sink down to the floor, my back to the side of the bathtub., pulling my knees to my chest. Refusing to respond, I bury my tear-soaked face against my knees. This is pathetic. _I'm _pathetic. I'm causing so much trouble for Shino, and there's no point to it at all. So I like three guys, maybe, at the same time. _Big deal!_ Just because of that, I break down into tears? It's laughable! Before I can stop myself, I'm laughing like a maniac. A small uncertain knock followed by a rush of air. The door opens. Shino gazes cautiously at my form on the floor. He moves forward even more hesitantly until he stands beside my ball-shaped position. He drops to a squat. "Hyuuga-san, are you alright?" That hand reaches out for my shoulder. I can almost feel it moving through the air. It never connects. He loses his nerve. The hand touched my arm before I ran. Of course he wasn't going to touch me with that hand again. The fit of hysterics can't be held back. I lift my head and laugh louder. Straightening, I allow my back to collide with the side of the bathtub. The movement is too fast for him to pull back his hand before it hits me. The limb is retracted in a movement just as fast.

"Thank y-you, Sh-Shino-san." I suppress my giggles fighting to find their escape. He seems confused, even though his eyes are still covered. I wonder what his eyes look like. I'll have to ask at some point. "For coming after me. I'm fine." He doesn't look very positive about my claim, but doesn't say anything. Careful, almost obsessive eyes watch me behind heavy shades as I stand and start to walk out. I resist the blush struggling to surface. It wins. Oh well.

"Wow, seriously? The Aburame kid?" Tenten whispers in disbelief. We sit a little away from the group with our heads together. After dinner was finished, all of us came to sit on the porch to watch the sunset over the lake. Tenten and I sat on the cool grass, whispering like two brilliant conspirators in on some elaborate scheme. "He and you don't fit together right in my mind. I can see you and Kiba much easier." She looks thoughtful for a minute or two.

"Who does?" a new voice asks. The blonde Barbie doll stands above us looking down. She looks curious, but I don't trust it. Best to move cautiously.

"Why do you care?" Tenten asks, successfully dodging the blonde's question. Ino sighs looking to the side. She's obviously used to Tenten acting like this. Of course, those two hang out with the same people, so they must know more about each other than I know about either.

"Which means you're not going to tell me," she sighs again. She seems tired, though she hasn't done anything today.

"Wh-Where's S-Sa-Sakura-ch-chan? I ask. I don't really care, but Ino's reaching out to us, right? Why not accept the hand? Metaphorically, of course. Ino uses my question as acceptance into our conversation and sits. Our little huddle becomes a lop-sided triangle, just like that. Ino's face changes from friendly and tired to excited and a little wicked. I regret falling for the innocent act. Tenten groans. She saw through the pretend role. Ugh.

"Sakura's washing the dishes with Neji,' she explains. Tenten tenses a little bit. Ino notices. A sly smile curls onto her face. "Neji probably appreciates the help 'cause he doesn't seem like he likes doing chores like that." Wrong. Neji-nii-san does most of the jobs like that at home. I don't need to be as close to him as I used to be to know that he likes things done _correctly_ (as he puts it) and _systematically_. He's always liked order. "I'm sure he doesn't _mind_ doing it with Sakura either." Tenten twitches just slightly. From what I know of her personality, that's dangerous. "She's such a skank, I mean, she's wearing that really short skirt, and I'm sure she's working to make everything underneath it visible as much as she can with that kind of job." Ino faked a sympathetic look to Tenten. "Oh, gomen, Tenten! You're crushing on Neji, right?" That broke the barrier for my new friend. Though, surprisingly, she didn't physically lash out at Ino like she did with the guys.

"So, _Ino_, who've _you_ got the hots for, since we're apparently _sharing_," Tenten growled. She was angry at Ino's mocking. I smile. Not because I find it amusing, but because I don't know what else to do in this situation. A read somewhere that smiling is a way to portray submission. That explains why I tend to do it in difficult times.

Ino can't back out now. Especially because Tenten clearly itches for her to go and say something loudly as to give her an excuse to beat her up. Even though they're both popular, obviously these two don't interact much further than talking to the same people. They seem to hate each other. Very much.

"Well," the blonde starts. She's very comfortable having conversations like this, but she also knows she's giving Tenten some serious blackmail material. Considering the people she mostly hangs with, she probably has these conversations all the time. She's only slightly nervous because Tenten can use the information against her. "I've got a thing for Sasuke-kun, but then who doesn't, right?" The bun-wearing tomboy and I share a look. _I don't_, we recite in unison through our eyes. Ino stands as if that was all she came to say. "Great to talk to you two, but Sakura should be finishing now." With that, our fake friend makes her way back to the kitchen. Tenten and I share another look before we both dissolve into giggles. Her certain and bold. Mine shaky and shy. Ino's mission failed. We gave her nothing she could use to plot out an attack plan with Sakura.

"What are you two laughing about?" Neji-nii-san asks, walking up from the kitchen exit. He has his sleeves pushed up and some soap at the ends of his hair. Us girls only laugh harder. Much to Neji's confusion and displeasure. He starts looking over himself self-consciously--unable to see the ends of his hair as they lay over his back. Maybe this trip's not going to be such a sell out after all!

**_Kei-kun_**


	9. Day 3

**_Finally got around to typing in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. This really does seem more and more like a KibaHina fic. I didn't intend it that way when I first wrote it. I'll have to change the ending... Oh well. I can do that. _**

**_Disclaimer: I own not._**

**_2,282 words_**

9—Day 3 (a.k.a. The thing about Inuzuka Kiba)

Our team won the final contest while I cried in the bathroom. Our prize: No chores for a day. As small a token as that seems, it means a lot when we get to laugh at the other group. Which really proves to be fun. The honor of doing so is enough to forgive Iruka-sensei for imagining the tournament in the first place.

When the other group finishes with morning chores, and we finish laughing at them for it, everyone changes into our bathing suits and jumps in swimming. Well, almost everyone. Sakura sits on the dock in a chair sunbathing. Ino sits beside her, but keep glancing into the bodies in the water. Shino is somewhere I don't know. I haven't seen him all morning long. In fact, it appears that he's purposefully avoiding me. Ever since my crying fit. It saddens me to know I've scared away a friend, but at the same time, I'm happy because I don't have to face him. I just know when I see him again, my face will reveal too much.

"Hey, Hinata!" a male voice yells from right beside me. The distance is _much _too close to permit that sort of volume. It's my prince charming. No, not Shino or Kiba. Naruto-kun. My head fills with blood. "You're a girl!"

"Wow! Did he figure that out all by himself?" And so, Kaoru-chibi makes her reappearance. I love him, but who says that means I can't make fun of him? Joke as I may, I really am affected by that goofy grin. Which is a dangerous combination when added to my current location.

"Don't say something so stupid, Naruto." The bark comes from Kiba. I don't think I've ever had someone stand up for me like that before. No, that's not true. Kiba did it back at school with his note on my locker. Strong shoulders press under my thighs. Nothing should be touching there. I give a small shriek as the shoulders lift up. My legs tighten around the chest of the figure. As conservative as my swimsuit is, I do not feel all so comfortable about being out the water in it without my towel to cover me. Everyone is looking at me. "Chicken, anyone?"

Such a small suggestion sends the group into a frenzy. Everyone runs about trying to fins partners to play with. I always thought that this was a game that could only be played when there were even numbers of girls and boys, but I seem to be wrong. It was interesting to see how the teams were chosen nonetheless.

Lee challenges Tenten to a battle in order to determine the partner of Neji. The oh-so-sensible Neji prevents all bloodshed by hoisting Tenten onto his shoulders. Lee cries. Neji growls that he wouldn't play a game like this with another guy. My roommate sticks her tongue out at her strange friend like a five-year-old who won the attention of an older brother while the other sibling was left in the cold. I giggle.

Sai offers to be Naruto's partner with no mal-intent as far as I can tell. Naruto yells something my upbringing keeps me from relating in writing. The blonde runs to Sasuke yelling nonsensical complaints about homosexuals. The Uchiha responds by picking Naruto up piggyback style and ignoring his friend's further exclamations. I don't understand that. Why would Naruto run to _Sasuke _another guy while complaining about having to play with a guy as his partner? _Anyway, _Sai sulks and offers to carry Lee who accepts. Kiba laughs his bark at the outrageous acts. He looks up at me, his messy bangs dripping water from when he dipped under to pick me up. That intoxicating grin returns. Amazingly, I never passed out in our game. Even with Kiba's big tan hands holding onto my upper thighs, even with Kiba's head between my legs, even with Kiba's drugging laughter, I somehow manage to stay conscious. At the end though we get out and I slip on the waterlogged rock serving as our stairway out. Fabulous.

The first recognizable thought when I come to is: _Am I dead? _It would be just my luck to sink and drown after hitting my head, surrounded by people who couldn't care less. And that's if anyone even noticed. Death would explain the soft surface beneath me. I must have drowned and gone to heaven. That's the only explanation that makes sense. So I don't trust people much. What of it?

"…dung-brained _moron_. You don't walk that close behind people getting out of the water." The voice is low and menacing. Who is that? Surely not Kami-sama, so who? I force my eyes to open with quite some effort. The black and the soft under me are so comfortable; I almost don't want to disturb it. Opening my eyes makes me face death. Or not… I see a ceiling above me. Next, I feel the sheet on my torso that I was too preoccupied to notice before. I move my hands to touch the top of the sheet. My movement draws the attention of my savior. Or my nightmare. I'm not sure which. Kiba turns to me, the concern in his eyes almost smothering. A shape moves in my peripheral vision. Shino. He looks concerned as well as I can tell with those shades covering his eyes. "Hinata!" Kiba exclaims, face lightening considerably. His features are much more beautiful like than clouded. By worry? For me? I'm not awake enough to ponder too far into it. A popular boy like him shouldn't worry about someone like me. He's out of my pond, in the ocean where the big fish swim. A _fish_ metaphor? Oh, it's absolutely _painful_. Maybe he's concerned for everyone and that's why he's so popular with everyone. "Are you feeling better now?" He looks ready to jump me and start pumping my chest to get my heart going again if I don't say yes. "Sorry you're still in your bathing suit, but Tenten decided it would be harassment if she changed you while you were passed out."

My cheeks flush at the thought. How indecent. Thank you Tenten for thinking of my feelings even when I can't personally voice them. Kiba leans closer, that worried look in place again. His face is so close. Too close, actually. My face heats further. A cool forehead touches mine. Something moves from above my shoulder, something wet and small touching my cheek. The dog. Again, I get the feeling the two canines' minds are connected. Kiba opens his eyes, gazing into mine for a bit too long. Then he sits straight in the chair beside the bed once more.

"You do feel a bit warm…" the canine murmurs to himself. The _actual _dog whines by my ear. I push myself into a sitting position, taking Akamaru into my lap. The puppy likes my knuckles affectionately. It definitely calms me down if nothing else. "Maybe you should stay here and rest for a bit." Before I can protest, Kiba is herding Shino out the door, leaving me alone, but for the white puppy on my lap.

I open my eyes once more, surprised that the sun has set in the window and that I had even fallen asleep. Akamaru lies asleep, sprawled out on the bed beside me. Kiba has his head on the edge of the bed, still half-sitting in the chair. A cold sandwich and drink lie on the bedside table beside him. Shino isn't in the room, but the note explaining the contents of the tray is written in a much neater scrawl than Kiba's, and I don't think it's Tenten's handwriting either. The clock shines 11:53 pm through the liquid in the drink on the tray. Had the boy _really_ been so worried that he stayed here until he fell asleep? Apparently. The room, which I failed to notice before, isn't Tenten and my room. The view of the lake out the window tells me that. Is it Kiba and Shino's room? No. The view is different from our side of the house all together. Glancing around, I see the luggage. Not Kiba's or Shino's, but… Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei's.

Kiba stirs, sleepily rubbing his eyes and yawning. _Kawaii…No Sasuke types have _anything_ on that! _Kaoru-chibi chimes from deep inside my mind. The Inuzuka lacks that top-dog appearance he usually carries around, but a tired puppy waking up early from a nap in the sun replaces it. His mouth is set in an adorable pout. His dark chocolate eyes are half-lidded and crusted with hard, yellow sleep. The pacified wolf glances over to the food tray, apparently oblivious to me watching. The uneaten state of the food displeases him.

"K-Kiba?" I ask cautiously as if approaching an actual wolf who will lash out at me any moment. Kiba jumps and spins to look at me, all his senses suddenly sharp. Certainly, that means he can hear my heart beating wildly against my rib cage… Dark eyes are filled with an emotion I can't describe, though it looks like a mix between surprise, relief and guilt. "H-How long h-have you been th-there?" The mutt doesn't answer. A course hand touches my cheek oh so gently. His eyes hold a portal to his inner beast. I'm frightened. Why? Kiba's never done anything to hurt me. I answer, because that beast is _not_ Kiba as I know him. Almost faster than these thoughts race through my mind, Kiba's head moves closer, his hand starting to stroke my cheek so gently; it's barely there.

"Hi…Hinata…" the veterinarian's son almost sighs. He shifts, laying his other hand over mine wrapped around the white dog. "I can't figure you out. Usually, I have girls falling at my feet, but you're not even fazed…" he canine features are too close to my face. So close, in fact, I can feel his breath. "Hinata, you're absolutely fascinating." Now I'm a scientific lab specimen, apparently. "Will you allow me to look further in? I mean to say…" He's blubbering now. And is that a blush? "Hinata, I really like you. Since I read your writing a few days ago, I've really started to like you a lot…and I was scared that Aburame would have convinced you…not to talk to me or something…since you were so…upset yesterday…" He jerks back violently. He's fully awake now. "What am I doing? —Go back to sleep! —I mean, I'm going to sleep. I'll... I'll see you tomorrow?" That's definitely a blush. _Nani?_ Still, even though he says his farewell, he doesn't leave.

He tried exactly what he's afraid that Shino did. What Kiba says means he was worried when I ran off yesterday. That's a point for the Inuzuka, ladies and gentlemen! But then, if he thought Shino did something purposely, surely he would see to it that Shino paid. Why tell me now though? We talked this morning and played in the water together. Maybe he was nervous that I was putting up a front. The worry clearly shows on my face. Luckily, Kiba's still a little tired to raise a fuss. He reads my thoughts on my features, and gives a nonchalant shrug. His note, taped to my locker, reads _if you mess with this locker _but could it be he is extending that protection to messing with me? I laughed at the thought of that possibility when I first read the note, but maybe… I was wrong… to shrug it off. Shrug like Kiba does at the suggestion of beating someone up.

"He's fine," Kiba promises with another shrug. He's too laid back for my liking. "I barely touched him." _That _doesn't sound reassuring as he intended. I don't know how much 'barely even touching' is for Kiba. Remember that legend following Kiba around? I say Shino earlier, but still. "Honestly! I only punched him once in the shoulder yesterday night! I swear!" Kiba insists earnestly, eyes growing into a horrified suit. I can see how his eyes capture girls' hearts. They're so open, so reassuring, so beautiful, so wild. That's much too dangerous. Blushing, I turn my focus on the food again. He hands me the sandwich, taking Akamaru out of the way. I eat in silence. He sits in silence, yawning occasionally. I wonder what time it is.

This side of Kiba I've never even heard of. He's always so loud and outgoing. But now, the canine boy went from a beast to silent as Shino or I, and sporting a shy blush. I wonder how many others have ever seen the fierce wolf like this. It's an honor he trusts me enough to show this side to me, I guess? This side isn't the one I fell for initially, but I don't mind. I like him for _all _his personalities, even the ones I haven't' seen yet. Kiba wants to be friends, though he said weird stuff before. That's a bit disappointing, but I guess he doesn't have a particularly good record with the girlfriend business. Lots of stories exist in circulation about how bad the relationships are. Usually, they end as a sexual thing. I don't want that. Being his friend is better by far. Despite whatever Shino saw to classify Kiba as bad (probably close to those stories) the boy really is a good guy.

At some point I finish my meal. I see that Kiba has fallen asleep again. He never did leave. _Why _say I'll see you tomorrow_ if you're not going to leave_? I think to myself. Gradually, I follow him into slumber.

**_

* * *

_****_I apologize that it moves so slowly and she spends so much time sleeping. I also apologize for the overuse of ellipsis..._**

**_Kei-kun_**

**_Hinata: I think m-my character in th-this story i-is too m-much of a S-Sakura character, Kei-kun. _**

**_Kiba: I think you need to go back and read what you wrote more. You made me sound like a moron, saying goodbye and then staying in the room and all that. _**

**_Kei: SORRY! I tried to fix that... I'm sorry if Hinata sounds like a typical lovesick character, too. _**

**_Hinata: D-Don't ap-apologize to US. Ap-Apologize to your r-readers! _**

**_Naruto: And I'm getting a sufficent lack of screen-time, datebayo! _**

**_Kiba: Shut up, Naruto! Your the one who made Hinata fall into the water and hit her head on a rock. _**

**_Naruto: Why am I the bad guy of this fic?!?!?!?!_**

**_Kiba: BECAUSE YOU GET MORE SCREEN-TIME THAN US IN THE REAL SERIES!_**

**_Hinata: P-Please d-don't fi-fight..._**

**_Shino: Leave the idiots alone, Hinata-chan._**

**_Kei: I should go back and read what i've typed up this far, actually, 'cause i can't remember what point I have Shino start calling Hinata by her first name..._**

**_Kiba, Naruto, and Shino: YOU MORON!_**

**_Kei: SHUT UP! _**

**_Hinata: I-I'm just happy sh-she's not p-pairing m-me with Gaara-san a-again. He sc-scares m-me._**

**_Kei: I'm a GaaraxLee shipper now! -good guy pose- _**

**_Gaara: Kama-sama, help me._**

**_Kei: But I really read anything where Gaara's in a yaoi relation..._**

**_Gaara:..._**

**_Lee: YOSH! WE WILL LET OUR YOUTH SHINE, GAARA! _**

**_Gaara: Don't touch me, bushy brows._**

**_Lee: -pouts and cryes in the corner-_**

**_Kiba: YOU GUYS AREN'T EVEN IN THIS FIC! GO AWAY!_**

**_Lee: I'm here! _**

**_Kei: BYE-BYE! THANK YOU FOR READING! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING!_**


	10. Day 4

**_Kei-kun: I haven't forgotten about you, Hinata-chan! _**

**_Hinata: Oh, good. I-I thought you were g-going to leave m-my story sitting n-next to to your co-computer for an-another month. _**

**_Kiba: This story moves so slowly...._**

**_Kei-kun: SHUT UP! But it really does, doesn't it...._**

**_Shino: The stupid author apologizes for her lack of motivation which leads to her continued work on our story even though she wrote it on paper last summer. _**

**_Kei-kun: Not you too, Shino!_**

**_Hinata: She's pretty b-bad..._**

**_Kiba: Yep. Anyway, the stupid author of apathetic outlook on finishing stories doesn't own us or anything relating to the Naruto series and is only borrowing us of our own free will. _**

**_Hinata: R-Rea-Really?_**

**_Shino: In that case, I'm leaving..._**

**_Kei-kun: NO! Come back here, you three! You don't get to just leave like that! What about the story? _**

* * *

**10-- Day 4 (a.k.a. I need to talk to you)**

Everyone keeps nagging at me over the breakfast table. Naruto is the worst. He somehow manages to keep the apologies coming, even when he's busy _swallowing_ his food. It's remarkable! I assure everyone I'm fine. I assure Lee that I'm not a ghost come to haunt them all until they die. The reaction is really surprising to me. I mean, even Sakura is acting kind, which is the point were I get _really_ freaked out. But the real highlight of my morning is watching Kiba and Shino walk down the stairs, relentlessly arguing about something or another. Why is it the highlight, you ask? Because it means that the two of them are still the same, even if everyone else is strange.

"Really, gomen nasai, Hinata-chan!" Naruto says for the bazillionth time this morning. It's cute to tell the truth. Despite the cuteness, I'm really starting to understand why Sakura gets so annoyed with him all the time. Whoa, did I just say I'm starting to understand _Sakura_? Maybe I'm not doing so hot after all.

"You could go jump off a boat in the middle of the lake with rocks in your pockets as a form of atonement, moron." The emotionless voice belongs to Neji-nii-san. Neji-nii is acting like that… for me? The mere thought is breathtaking. Maybe he doesn't hate me as much as I thought he did! His icy white eyes meet my soft lavender ones, effectively killing my hope before it's fully formed in my mind. I look away quickly, unable to hold his gaze. Excusing myself, I'm up and in the kitchen before anyone can properly react. I need to be alone in order to breathe for a second. The attention is killing me! I'm not used to it at all.

In the kitchen, I wash my plate with deliberate patience. My heart flutters every time I hear Naruto apologize, even though my mind knows it's only because he thinks he almost killed me. Really, I just slipped, so it doesn't have anything to do with him, right? His heart still yearns for Sakura. He's never going to look at me the way I've hoped for. He's never going to leave Sakura for me no matter how much I image it in my head. Footsteps behind me indicate the presence of another in the room. I turn to find myself face to face with glaring white again. Neji-nii-san walks up slowly and drops him plate in the sink. He holds out his hand to me without even glancing at me again. I pass him the sponge nervously. I'm alone with my cousin for the first time since his father's death. What am I supposed to say to him? I haven't talked to him for such a long time…

"You really should thank Kiba," my intimidating relative says, breaking the silence. My eyes shift to his face for a brief moment before returning to the floor. I can feel Neji-nii's eyes on the side of my head. The water washed away the soap under his fingers. "He jumped back in before anyone noticed you went under, then he carried you all the way up to your room," Neji-nii explains, turning back to his dish and releasing me from my prison. "He stayed with you through the hours you were unconscious, too. The Aburame stayed for a lot of the time, as well."

I nod silently. How else are you supposed to react to something like that? I'm sure I'd know if the two of us had talked in the time between his father's death and now. Acknowledging the wisdom in suggesting it? Changing the subject? Excusing myself to go thank them now? I don't know.

"May I ask an inappropriate question of you, Hinata-sama?" my cousin asks, saving me from having to figure it out. I blush as the worst-case scenario for the meaning of 'inappropriate' runs through my mind. Neji-nii must notice, but he chooses not to mention the blood hustling up to my cheeks. I nod mutely. Again. "I…D-Does Tenten every say a-anything about me?"

Two waves of shock hit me full in the stomach. One, Neji-nii-san—the terrifying man of stone himself—stutters just like me when he's nervous. And it sounds… much better than my constant stumbles. Two, he's asking me—the despised main-brancher—for information about a _girl_. Tenten would be ecstatic if she knew, but even as I think it, I know I won't betray nii-san's trust by telling her. I smile to myself because I also know I'll never betray Tenten's words either. How did I transform from the timid loner to a girl with information with which I can use to blackmail _two_ people? Not that I'm the type to blackmail people, of course…

"Sh-She hasn't said a-anything b-bad," I assure him. His ears turn a sickly pale, off-pink colour. (There! That's the colour of Sakura's hair!) He may not say he is, but I know enough about reading people to know Neji-nii is relieved to hear my information. I'd love to play with him a little, but I don't want to press my luck. He finishes up our dishes, and we walk together back into the dining room. He definitely seems more confident sitting next to Tenten now. I smile. They make a nice pair, now that I can see them next to each other.

Today is a free day. Not that any day is planned out—or they aren't supposed to be—but today is a free day because Iruka-sensei looks a little more stressed than usual, and he's too exhausted to plan. I wonder what happened to make him like that. It's another question with no answer, so I push it aside. I'll come back to it if I can't sleep or something. Someone suggests a game of hide and seek. Everyone eventually agrees. Sasuke gets stuck as the seeker first. He starts counting down from thirty. Ino and Sakura run one way, giggling a fever. Lee runs away yelling about youthfulness. (Personally, I'll put y money on him being found first.) Sai follows Naruto-kun, not really understanding the game concept. Tenten links arms with Neji-nii and runs off toward the trees outside by the lake. Kiba gives me a wink and leads me away. I see Shino follow us from the corner of my eye. The three of us hide down in a bunch of bushed in front of the house. Sasuke yells that he's starting his search. All sound from anyone and everyone silences. Only the lake water against the bank pulls through the air. It's sort of peaceful after the thunderous roar associated with this group.

A hand touches my thigh. My blood rushes to my face as Kiba leans into me. A head buried into my opposite shoulder. More blood races upward as Shino places one hand behind me and one hand on the ground between my knees. I almost topple over from my kneeling position. The reason for the boys' actions becomes clear as day. Sasuke walks not two feet from our hiding place and us. I duck instinctively just before Sasuke looks at our camouflage bush. He doesn't see us. We're still in the game. The dangerous Uchiha moves on. Neither boy touching me shifts. If anything, I'd say they moved closer, but I know that's not true. They sit motionless. The blush unquestionably blatant on my cheeks radiates enough heat to cook rice. Why am I blushing so much? Sure I like the two of them, but _Naruto's _the one I really want. But Naruto's hidden somewhere with Sai. These two came with me…

"_Naruto, Naruto, NARUTO!"_ a small voice cries from my unoccupied shoulder. Kaoru-chibi stands with an exasperated expression. Just when I thought I had finally lost her too. Oh well. _"Why on _Earth _is it always Naruto? He doesn't notice us; He doesn't care for us; He can barely _hear_ us; and he almost _**killed**_ us too!" _My hallucination glares at me, hands on hips. Perhaps, I should see a doctor about that. Yeah, doc, not _only_ am I hallucinating over a long period of time, but the hallucination hates me. So, when would you like me to come in for my straightjacket measurements? I think I probably fit a medium.

A jolt of electricity courses through my body. It sets my veins on fire. My stomach tightens, tangled in the complicated knot formed by my intestines. My heart stops before starting again double time. And it was beating fast to begin with. It's so great a shock that even Kaoru-chibi falls silent. All thoughts exit my mind completely. _What _could possibly cause such a reaction, you ask? Shino's barely-more-than-an-exhaling-breath words on the back of my ear. I recognize the movements of his lips more than hear his voice. "I have to talk to you, Hinata." It's the first time he's addressed me by my first name. Kiba turns fast. Of course, his sharp-as-a-dog hearing abilities let him hear. He is suspicious. And Shino's breath is on my neck. A very _sensitive_ part of my neck.

"What happened, Hinata?" Tenten sits next to me in our room. The nameless medic, called in by Iruka-sensei, checked me for anything that may explain my fainting episodes. She wouldn't find anything. They never did. It was just something that happened to me. Tenten didn't look too concerned. Then again, she's pretty skillful at keeping emotions hidden. I mean, _how _many years had she kept her crush a secret from Neji-nii? And he can read _everyone_! I wonder what happened between her and Neji-nii during the game. Was nii-san brave enough to say anything to her? I can't ask without revealing that I know something. That would put me in a position where I'd have to choose between my cousin and my friend. Not a nice place to be. What happened? Which is exactly what she wants to know too. I sigh to clear my mind. What did happen to me? We were playing hide and seek. I was hiding with Kiba and Shino. Then Shino said he needs to talk to me. His breath on my neck. I freaked out and fainted. They must be so annoyed that I keep doing this on them. Most likely, they've already applied for an officers' status in the Hinata Hate Club. And they'll never talk to me again. After all, it's no fun talking to someone who passes out periodically. My original curse of destiny is back to turn my life miserable again.

"Hinata?" Tenten is at my side in seconds, concern spilling like ink over a page across her features. She holds my hand lovingly while the medic places her fingers on my pulse. I can't stop the tears from spilling over. The drops soak into the sheet covering my lap. My back presses into the headboard. One hand crushes hers in a death grip, while the other pulverizes the cotton covering. I never had such a strong feeling about not having friends. I guess, now, I've tasted what having friends tastes like and I'm terrified of loosing them. I'm more aware of what I'm missing out on.

**_

* * *

_**

Kei-kun: See? It's going somewhere!

Kiba: Not really...

Shino: At all.

Hinata: Why am I unconscious for most of this story?

Kei-kun: Oh my! You got through a sentance without stuttering Hinata! Yahoo!

Kiba: Don't steal my phrase, moron.

Kei-kun: WHAT WAS THAT?

Shino: Next chapter is coming soon when our stupid author builds the motivation to finish typing this up.

Hinata: Kei-kun, a-aren't you s-supposed to be wr-writing an english p-paper?

Kei-kun: It's due Tuesday.

Kiba: Today's Sunday!

Kei-kun: I'll write it tomorrow. Don't worry about it.

Shino: I'm surprised you're not failing your English class....


	11. Day 5

_**GOOD NEWS! I found the missing page really fast! Then, I decided that I really just need to change almost everything in the handwritten story from this point on. *sigh* That's how they get 'ya...**_

**_Anyway! Here's the next Chappy!_**

**_Shino-kun: She still own nothing because no one trusts her to own things. _**

* * *

**Day 5: aka ?**

_I guess, now, I've tasted what having friends tastes like and I'm terrified of loosing them. I'm more aware of what I'm missing out on._

Nothing really happens today. The stupid medic is the reason. Finding nothinwrong with me, she proclaimed that my sentance would be to sit in bed all day -sensei, not being the medic, followed her final diagnosis in the cabin comes to visit me at some point in the day, so I guess it's okay. Sakura betrays her love for a medic career when she comes in. It's a bit wierdto imagine her as a doctor, to tell the truth. Ino tells me the latest cabin gossip so I can "survive" my confinement. Aparently, Lee proclaimed his undying love for Sakura, again. Naruto-kun challenged him to a duel. Lee won. Again. Neji-nii almost killed Kiba and Shino, but they managed to convince him they didn't do anything bad that made me faint. (I give credit to Tenten-chan. It's obvious to me that nii-san didn't beat them up on the spot because of Tenten-chan, though Ino hasn't made te connection would it matter? Becuase he wants to show her that he doesn't have to resort to violence all the time. Begging the question: Has he SEEN Tenten? Of course, it could mean he sees through the act she's putting on.) the two plastic girls leave me after Ino ensures that I'm not keeping any gossip from her and Sakura ensures that Ino doesn't make my case worse than it is. No, really, I'm not that sick.

Next to visit are Neji-nii-san, Tenten, and Lee. Lee starts explaining his duel when I ask. Based on Tenten's expression, I guess tht his recount of the battle is blown out of perspective. As per usual, he falls to his knees, tears streaming down his face, and proclaims to his idol, Gai-sensei, that he will not give up on winning Sakura's heart. I believe the exact words are, 'GAI-SENSEI! I WON'T ADMIT DEFEAT UNTIL THE END! I'LL KEEP FIGHTING UNTIL I DIE!' Tentenpunches him in the face, sending him flying out of the room. Dusting off her hands, she turns back to me with an oh-so-innocent smile. "Are you feeling better today?" my friend asks. Last time I saw her, I had burt into tears for no forseeable reason. I sacrifice a moment to wonder if she told Neji-nii-san about that, and if she did, whether he trheatened Kiba and Shino before or after gaining that knowledge. in answer to her question, I nod, a blush growing on my cheeks.  
"Can you tell us what happened, now? So we know whether we have to kill the two of them," the bun-wearing girl reasons with a shrug. I quickly disguise my giggle as a cough. it comes out sounding like I'm chocking. Bothmy visitors know I'm laughing. Well, I never claimed to be a great master at hiding things. "D-During the g-game, I h-hid with Sh-Shino-kun and K-Kiba-kun behind th-that b-bush," I started, stutturing less than usual. Go, Hinata! Whoo! "An-And Shino-k-kun t-told m-me..." And it's back. "H-He has to t-talk to m-me, b-bu-but he s-said it r-right ag-against m-my neck an-and I j-just f-fr-freaked." My visitors stared in surprise. Tenten grins letting loose a laugh. She desolves, arms wrapped around her stomach in 'pain'.  
"He did WHAT?" Neji-nii cries. He looks dangerous. HIs white eyes show the darkest level of Hell fighting to get loose to wreck havoc on the boy in question. Aparently, guys aren't allowed to get that clsoe to me, his precious little cousin from the hated main branch. I don't understand boys at all. Somehow unknown to me, I find myself saying words that successdullycalm my terrifying cousin down. And with near no stuttering to boot! I would never be so bold. It's like my inner-Kaoru has finally shone through my outside-Hinata. As long as it calms Neji-nii down and stops him from overreacting and breaking Shino's spine, I don't really mind. "OH, Kami! You are so innocent, Hina-tan!" Tenten cries, pushing Neji-nii out of the room. He resists. She growls at him that us girls need to talk 'WITHOUT overprotective older cousins'. She yells to Iruka-sensei that he needs to make sure Neji doesn't kill anyone. She plops down on the bed next to me, crossing her legs. Her secured hair stays in place as she leans towards my face. We sit like that for a while. Finally, I crack.  
"H-He s-said he had f-followed K-Kiba-kun a-around and w-w-wa-watched him..." I stutter. Tenten's eyes widen to the size of Lee's. It's kind of creepy. But I'm sure my own eyes are just as wide. We both know the thoughts of the other. They go like this: Oh, Kami. What have you gotten yourself into Hyuuga Hinata? Or something like that.  
"Oh, Kami!" Tenten cries, shocked. Our thoughts are definately the same. "That's really hot!" Or maybe not. Somehow, that sounds more CREEPY than HOT to me. Not to mention how UTTERLY out of character my friend is acting. Tenten looks like she's about to start planning out Shino and Kiba's wedding any second. And then she leaves. Unfortunately, she has a scary look about her face. NOt scary like Neji-nii looks when he's angry, but scary like a makeover from Sakura and Ino. Yeah, frightening isn't it?

I'm busy staring at the cieling, thinking of all the ways I could possibly help my friends save face if she decides to act on her plan. I'm jolted back to reality by a small, almost nonexistent knock on my door. My head snaps down to see my visitor in the doorway. The sunglasses kid himself. He's not looking in my direction as he walks in. In fact, his head is angled to the floor. The door closes after him. He looks very insecure. The Aburame boy walks to the edge of teh bed, eyes still down. We're enveloped in silence for minutes before he finally speaks. "Gomen nasai, Jyuuga-san," his voice speaks. It is very quiet, more of an exhale of breath than a sentance. Heavily covered shoulders hunch as if he expects me to physically lash out at him. Add pain to injury, Kaoru's voice chimes from er spot on my shoulder. "I-I should have waited for a better sitacionto say that. We barely know each other." he seems to guess I guessed that he watched me for the time I was with Kiba before the trip. Maybe he picks up the fraction of movement I made when he says it. However he bases his guess, he decides to add on to his ending. "I just really need to tell someone, a-and you were a nice person t-to Kiba even after he stole your b-." My hand stops him from continuing. I can't even say when it moved in the first place. Kaoru snickers from my shoulder. All I know is that now, one hand is on his chin, holding it upward, while the other hand touches his glasses. His body tenses. I pull at the frames when his hand doesn't raise to stop my fingers.

As I thought, clear liquid tears pooled in his eyes. THeeyes themselves are glistening black seas that shine back at me. No words describe their beauty quite correctly. They are mysterious, but open; isolated, but welcoming; cool, but burning. The flames smoked in protest as clear liquid tears pooled around the bottom edge of his iris, dampening his eyelashes. I'm gawking. Who would have thought he kept something so beautiful a secret? "You don't like them," Shino states. Is that pain i hear in his voice? He pulls out of my hand rests reasuringly on his shoulders automatically. My face catches fire. I, Hyuuga Hinata, shyest girl on the face of the world, am touching a boy VOLUNTARILY. What is the world coming to? His face rises again, eyes staring into mine. He looks a bit like a dog that was just whapped on the nose. "He probably wouldn't like them either, huh? Y-you two seem so close, so I thought... well, I thought I'd ask y-you how to c-catch the Inuzuka, but I have an answer now. Why bother trying?" My face burns at top tempurature. T-T-Tenten was r-r-r-right? In what world is THIS a likely outcome?  
"Th-Thank you for trusting m-me with that, Shino-k-kun, but y-y-y-you're-"  
"In love with Kiba, yeah..." he surrenders.

My eyes buldge in shock. Then I black out. Again.

xXxXx

When I wake, something warm, fuzzy, and breathing lays on my neck. (Akamarufor those of you with slow minds.) Kiba stands leaning against the door, like a bouncer for a night club. The connection almost makes me giggle. Almost. The image is further backed up by the glare directed at Shino. Talk about a tense atmosphere... Kiba notices me watching him, and the glare dissolves instantly. He turns on me, dazzling smile taking the previous expression's place. "Hey, Hinata, how ya feeling?" he laughs gayly. I sit up, moving Akamaru to my lap. Kiba is next to my bed, clearly happy to see me awake, but equally unhappy to move closer to Shino. "I was worried and all, ya know? Wasn't sure if you wanted to see me, EITHER of us, actually, but that guy came up here, so I wanted to make sure he wasn't AGGRAVATING you." The wolf noted that he was ranting and growling. He fell silent. Animalistic eyes flash to the silent Aburame at the window. They flash back to me. The wolf shines his sheepskin smile. Question is, am I the sheep or is Shino? Either way, it's not a reassuring train of thought. "I-I'm fine K-Kiba-kun," I stutter. Oh, how I hate that stutter. My stray puppy looks doubtful, but he says nothing. Animalistic eyes flash to the silent figure of Shino aain, then back to me. It's like they ask me if I'm sure. I say the first thing that comes to mind that will get his mind away from a battle plan against Shino. "T-Tenten-chan and N-Neji-nii-san look nice t-together, don't y-you two a-agree?" Even Akamaru turns to look at me. I blush. Six eyes are trained on me, looking straight through my diversion better than even Neji-nii. "Tenten does seem to got a thing for him," Kiba sighs, playing along. Shino chooses to play along as well, and turns his gaze back to the window. My stray puppy (who I don't remember signing for at the pound) sits on the edge of the bed, facing me. I'm hugging Akamaru, now, while trying to hide my face in his fur and failing miserably. But all this is too much to show my face openly. I love Naruto-kun, first and foremost, after all. And yet, Naruto-kun is outside while Kibasits with me. No matter, I decided while I was sleeping that I would help Shino to catch Kiba. They are both my friends after all. "I wonder if neji's really into tomboy types though..." He says it, but he's not thinking about Neji-nii.  
"I think h-he does, I-I mean, h-he definitely s-seems to like T-Tenten-chan." I say the words, but I'm not thinking about nii-san or Tenten. And what's worse? We both know the other knows that we're not thinking about Neji-nii. I don't think I signed up for mind games like this when I consented to come on the field trip. "Hinata," my name rolls off Shino'stongue like waves on a beach. I've never heard my name sound so beautiful before. It gives that feeling of hot cocoa with marsh mellows after you're out in the cold for hours. I turned to the boy. He looks at me. His glasses are still gone. I don't understand why he wants to cover them up in the first place. "Do you want some of your dinner? I can go get it." I nod. Shino's obviously uncomfortable. The door closes after the loner's figure. I feel bad. I don't want to ostracize Shino, especially after deciding to help him. I don't want Kiba angry at me again either. hte canine boy picks up on my melancholy like a dog. "I'm sorry," Kibasays. I can imagine him as a puppy with his tail between his legs and his ears down. Akamaru squirms slightly in my hold. "I should'vecome an seen you earlier. I...I wasn't angry with ya or anything. I mean, I overreacted 'cause i thought that creep did something to ya..."

My hand moved before my brain fully thinks the command. It rests on his forearm, softly. I can feel him tense under my touch. He meets my wide eyes looking just as surprised as I feel. My name slips past his lips as a simple exhale. Once again, I'm shocked that me, Hyuuga Hinata, am willingly touching a boy. The ropes that soar from somewhere behind that kind, doglike smile pulls me in and in. I can't resist it. Am I really one of those girls that falls into traps like tat? Whether I am or not doesn't really matter. Either way, the noose has tightened around my my foot in the poacher's trap.  
"Ahem!" Shino clears his throat from the doorway. Both Kiba and I jump out of our skins. He's holding a steaming pot of something or other on a tray. Kiba gives him a dirty look as he hands me the tray. Shino ignores him and takes his seat by the window again, this time facing us. He returns Kiba's look with a cool one of his own. I hide a giggle in my soup, giving Akamaru (who now sits beside me) a knowing look. He barks happily though he can't comprehend the new knowledge I have.  
"What?" both boys ask in unison, turning on me. I wave my hand dismissively, quickly filling my mouth with the soup so that I won't have to say anything. At least their expressions soften as they look at me. They harden again when they glare at each other once more. They had the same thought to say the same thing at the same time and that makes them mad. I giggle again.

* * *

_**Hinata: I'm not knocked out a-again...**_

**_Kiba: How many times have you been knocked out at the end by this point?_**

**_Shino: I can't believe she made me the homosexual character._**

**_Kiba: I mean, it seems like that's her way of ending every chapter. _**

**_Hinata: D-Definately. N-Not this one though._**

**_Shino: You two aren't listening to me, are you?_**

**_Kiba: HEY! How 'bout we go find Chouji and those guys? We don't get alotof screen time with them. _**

**_Hinata: I-I wonder if K-Kei will work on th-the fic surrounding th-their team..._**

**_Kiba: You mean the one on the floor by the head of her bed?_**

**_Shino: Guys, pay attention to me. _**

**_Hinata: Th-That's the one!_**

**_Kiba: We should ask them! _**

**_Shino: Are you seriously going to leave without even noticing that I'm talking?_**

**_Hinata: O-Okay._**

**_Kiba: YAHOO!_**

**_Hinata: Where d-did Shino-kun g-go?_**

**_Kiba: Who cares? _**

**_Shino: I think I'm a little hurt Kei..._**

**_Kei: I think they're just messing with you 'cause you're so sensitive?_**

**_Shino: *gloom* Just write the next chapter..._**


End file.
